My Angel Your Devil revisited
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: Alright, this is rewritten. Kyle thinks all hope is lost for his super best friend after a nasty end to their friendship...that is, until fate plays a new card...in Kyle's POV rated M for language and possible sexual references
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I know I did this before. But as I look back on the old version; it sucked. But i thank those who did keep reading, and sorry Ive deleted it to start again. Basically, I wast happy with a lot of aspects; like who was friends with who, how quickly everything went, how bad it was truly written...

The whole Stan being a dick to Kyle in the beginning isnt as strong; since it was soo OOC. But he still acts like a sort of dick. Tweek is a friend of Kyle's since I can't see him being a druggie. Kenny isn't going to be anything but Kyle's friend. Only thing i kept the same was Cartman being a super gaywad.

So well, enjoy my new version; and sorry for so much detail in chapter 1....I kinda didn't notice i had written 7 pages til i finished.

Will eventually be a Stan/Kyle fic, will be in Kyle's POV

Chapter One

It's so weird when you walk down corridors so full yet no one gives you a second glance. It's like you're endlessly walking in circles, like a dying ant looking for a path to follow so it can die. You feel like you're not getting anywhere, but it's only because you're weaving in and out of crowds of students, all laughing and acting like there is no other side to life.

People walk past, and just pretend you're another part of the wall. They really just don't give a damn about whether they bump into your not; more they just don't care about _you. _

So I sound like a whining little emo fag. Well, I have reason to be, you know? My whole life seemed to turn upside down; people I thought I knew turned on me, others stayed by, but slowly drifted to bigger and better friend circles. I'm talking about Stan; my former best friend, Kenny, and I guess you count Cartman…but only just.

Well, Kenny was the only real friend to stay by me. He didn't hang out with me during school though; but left it til the weekend. Which I eventually got used to, and now looking at it I'm very grateful for.

Cartman was always a douche, and when he decided that we were getting a little old school for him, he decided he'd gather all the preppy students up and well, poke fun at the little emo fag that had to pass them every day. Oh, did I mention I happen to be that emo? No? Well, ok, that's what I became. Didn't really want to top myself off, but then again didn't really see why I hung around with people anymore. Rambling, I really need to stop that; this bit comes in after Stan.

Stan…was my best friend since forever. My super best friend; nothing could split us and we believed it. Well, until Wendy came back into the picture. She was the reason we broke up…I mean, away from each other. But she was also the reason I still saw fit to live. I really don't much sense do I? Well, here's what happened if you weren't aware from the VERY start of Wendy in our lives saga.

Wendy liked Stan. He liked her back. Nothing wrong with that, right? Well, apart from the fact we were eight at the time and didn't understand much about love, or really much of anything adults talked about. Well, we had a debate team towards the end of the year of third grade, and Wendy and Cartman were against Stan and I to debate against our flag. Little did Stan know that Wendy; his now girlfriend, was having sexual tension with Cartman. Yeah, it was pretty gross when she pashed him right in front of everyone to relieve it and then continue her opening statement.

But Stan forgave her, even though Kenny and I warned him she might do something like this again. Well, she did worse. Fourth grade; we were playing a mock football game and Bebe; Wendy's best friend, came over and passed on the message that they weren't a couple anymore. It was cruel, and Stan was so far crushed it seemed no one could get through to him. Ironically he became a goth, and Butters of all people got through to him and he changed back to his old self. Wendy was with Token, and Stan made his life hell. We all did, and I even told the girls to stay away from us unless they wanted a ball to the head. Y-you know, football. Not the other ball…anyway!

We reached the seventh grade, and a lot of changes occurred. Wendy split from Token in the fifth, and it seemed she was intending to stay single til she reached adulthood or something. Well, her friends lost interest in her because of this; and because they all had boyfriends. So she wasn't welcome anymore, and Wendy was in complete heartache. And guess who decided to take her back?

No, not Stan. He didn't want a bar of her. I did it. I felt really sorry for her and became a loose friend. Stan didn't like that very much. He yelled in my face for fifteen minutes in front of everyone about how much of a turncoat I was; how I was such a douche and a betrayer. His words stung so badly that I yelled back. I couldn't help it; he was over reacting over some stupid girl that I had no interest in whatsoever! Why?

I was into him. I was so into him and he didn't even know. Everyone else knew; they had figured out ages ago. But no one ever said anything because they assumed he'd catch on. Well, he didn't, and formed his own group of friends who are now the high school's football team. The star Squad of the towns they play. Stan hooked up later with Bebe in the eighth grade, and is still with her as far as I was aware. He abandoned all that we had, and became best friends with Craig of all people. Both were as cocky as each other, and people said it was possibly the worst thing to happen. Apparently I was the reason his head was still screwed on. I begged to differ.

So after the screaming match; in which Kenny backed me, we walked away and hung out with Wendy. The turncoats we were called. I told Kenny he could leave if he felt uncomfortable, but he refused for the longest time. Well, until Clyde came on the scene. Clyde announced his undying love for Kenny, and he reciprocated; admitting he liked him a lot too. Kenny still held onto me though; but no longer hung out with us. Wendy felt bad, thinking it was her fault it had happened. I assured her that it wasn't, and that it was normal for people to move on.

It didn't help that a girl and a guy spent all year alone together; and people talked. And Stan fumed on the sidelines. But I let it all bounce off me because I _knew _they were doing it on purpose to show Stan that I wanted _him._ It didn't work, and we split apart so far it seemed hopeless to ever rectify anything. I didn't mind though; we'd be jumping into the eighth grade with fresh starts…Ok, so I'm lying about that part. But we met up with some interesting people; and formed a very interesting friend group.

First it was Christophe; you know, Ze Mole. He actually came back, but said his parents had moved him since the town was, and I quote 'fucking mental.' But he managed to convince them he needed to attend high school, and in doing so had met back up with us and had fallen for Wendy. It seemed she had fallen for him; and they became one of the sturdiest couples in the school. I'm serious and I still to this day can't figure that one out. And as they changed to an almost married couple; I myself changed from a happy go lucky kid who loved school; to a cold and dark looking guy. I dyed my hair constantly with blues, blacks and purples; and wore lots of black and red with chains galore.

Those looks seemed to entice our next friend over. Damien; the son of Satan. Another whacked kid who convinced his dad that he needed to attend school for a reason. Well, a lot of people thought I was that reason; until the next member of our happy little family came onto the scene. Pip; the British kid that people loved to use as a punching bag. Poor guy seemed to be alone; and I willingly reeled him in and made him feel welcome here. It was the best thing I had done for him, as he became happier and much more relaxed. And then we found Damien's reason for coming back.

Those two were sort of friends when Damien came to town; and Damien has sort of held onto that til now. He believed they had bonded for a good reason; and after what seemed like a year…wait; it was a year when he asked Pip out. Never mind me. But that year had proven the best for both of them; becoming closer and Damien proving their bond was for a good reason. Pip knew the crap he was probably going to endure; but he didn't mind. Nothing like a demon seed boyfriend to blow up your bullies and such is there?

Tweek came along afterwards; saying the drugs and stuff were getting boring and all his 'friends' wanted to do was skip class and snort coke. That and he couldn't mix his coffee or he might make himself chronically ill, and he'd have to explain some bullshit story to his parents why he was so sick and he kept going on until Christophe smacked him around the back of the head. So he stopped that story; and his conscious told him that if he hung around with me he'd at least have his head screwed on right and be a good boy. I didn't mind though; anything had to be better than the drug circle. Though, that was who Kenny was hanging out with now that Clyde had discovered the wonders of alcohol abuse and weed.

Lastly; and most surprisingly, Dylan the Goth kid came to our group. Said it was boring non-conforming with conformists and wanted a new approach. Yeah, didn't make sense to us either, but eventually we grew really close, and I found that I really adored him. And now; in our eleventh grade; that's our group. Tweek was the only single guy in our group, but I don't think he minded very much when he showed us his report cards. He was grateful that he was just doing well and had us to thank for.

But today I'm walking alone out to lunch, and I'm back to where I started this story. People are pushing me aside to meet up with friends at their lockers; and I just happened to be in the way. I pull my bag close to me, and continue out through the doors. And I just so happen to walk passed the table I despised most at this school. The prep's table. The table Cartman pretty much owns. I look down, hoping he wouldn't catch my eye…but hey, I know that when the fat lard has an agenda against me he will find me. And he has.

He makes loud sniffing noises and turns to Butters; his new best friend. "Say Butters, do you smell an emo Jew? I do, and it reeks really badly."

Butters sniggers and takes a whiff, before fanning around his nose. "Hoowee, that sure does stink of ah, emo."

I stop right in front of them; and stand there to be amazed at what they come up with next.

"Oh, look, there it is." Cartman grins, making Heidi cackle like a hyena. "Hey Jew, I made this game, and I was hoping we can go play it. It's Hide and go-Seek; only you hide, and we seek you out with whatever pointy object we have in possession."

I scoffed and without even thinking retorted; "How about you guys play Hide and go-Fuck each other. I'm sure that'd be more fun for you guys."

Bad move. Cartman stands up, seething. His four or was it five? Chins wobble in fury. "What did you just say?"

I ran for it before he could realise what had happened. I knew I shouldn't have stopped and said anything, but I couldn't help myself. I also knew I shouldn't be running, because I wasn't very good, and though Cartman was fat, he'd wait til I collapsed before getting me. I just kept running, hoping I'd run into Damien or Christophe before I got caught…

Well, I ran into someone, but it wasn't who I had hoped. We came crashing down to the grass, and I closed my eyes as my face bounced off a hardish body. I could hear laughing around me, and I open my eyes and gape in horror slightly before launching myself backwards.

Stan sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He rubbed his chest to where my nose had hit, and looked at me with a frown. "Dude, what the hell?"

"I-I'm sorry!" I stammer slightly, getting up and looking over my shoulder. Sure enough, Cartman was making his way over to us, though he seemed to be having a mild heart attack. I wish it was a full one.

Stan stood up after me, and towered over me slightly. His six-foot frame made my measly five-foot-five frame look like a girls. He grabbed my shoulder hard, as if to keep me from running, then suddenly let me go and shoved me aside.

"Hey fatboy." I heard him say. I stood with my back turned, fearing today might be a gang up. Craig seemed to notice my worry, and made a gesture to turn around. I did as I was told, and something strange happened right there and then.

"Gimme the Jew and no one gets hurt." Cartman stated, his greedy eyes staring at me longingly.

"No, not today." Stan said, folding his arms over his large jersey covered chest. I look back at Craig, who seemed to send a cocky wink at me. I turn back, seeing that Cartman seemed to be really intimidated.

"L-look Stan, I don't want any trouble." The stutter made me want to snigger with everyone else, but I knew better. In all honesty I should've just left, but an arm slinging around my shoulders told me I wasn't going anytime soon. Craig tutted in my ear and shook his head.

"I think it's safe to say you'll be living after this." He stated calmly. "No one stands up to Stan."

"Look, you're causing trouble chasing him here and coming after him. You're not laying a finger on him while I can see, ok?"

"S-sure thing. Anything you w-want." The fatass retreated, sending a death glare in my direction. Craig flipped him off in my defence.

Stan turned to me, and I felt Craig tighten his grip slightly. I knew it; he wasn't going to let Cartman kill me because he wanted to do it instead. I sunk down as low as I could, and some of the cheerleaders sniggered and giggled like idiots. I know I probably looked like one, but I really didn't care how I looked at that point in time. I was more worried about what I'd look like after Stan had dealt with me.

"Look, I don't know what you did to him, but you know better than to mess with Cartman." He started with a cold expression. "This isn't like before; he will literally kill you. By the way, don't think anything has changed, because it hasn't. I just didn't want you getting beaten up."

I went to say something, but instead shook my head and looked away. I really did not understand what went through his head anymore, and this was just another one of those times. I looked up, and saw Bebe rushing over as fast as she could; her platforms stomping on the grass and her tight skirt riding up slightly. Craig and Stan both backed off as she made her way right to me.

"You alright?" She asked me. I kind of nodded with a flabbergasted expression. She smiled and sighed with relief.

"Kenny tipped me off that you were running from trouble into more trouble. But from the look of it Stan let you off." She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, and he looked away slightly. "Come on, I'll take you to your friends; Wendy is so worried about you."

"Wendy?" I asked as I was steered away from the jocks and cheerleaders. "How do you know she is?"

"Kenny told me." She stated as a matter-of-factly. "Thank god he's looking out for you still; he's a really good friend."

"Yeah, he is." I said in a kind of bummed tone. Knowing Bebe and Wendy still weren't talking; it kinda hurt a little inside. "Say, why don't you talk to Wendy while you're over here?"

"Oh…no, it's alright…" She said, equally bummed. "I don't think she'd want to talk to me after what I did to her…"

She stopped suddenly, and I noticed she was itching to tell me something. I stopped just a few steps ahead of her, and turned back to face her saddened face. "Kyle?"

"Yeah?" I asked with a hint of curiosity in my tone. She looked up at me.

"Is…is it alright if I stop by after school? You know, to talk to you about stuff." She stated with a sad smile. "I'm just asking because I feel like you could relate to me best…and I don't want you to think you're a last resort; but it's just I have no actual female friends anymore…"

"It's ok, I get it." I replied, sending her the warmest smile I could muster. "I have English last period, so meet me at the lockers there?"

"Ok! That'd be great." She said a little more enthusiastically. "I'll see you then!"

She rushed off and waved at me furiously. I gave a small wave; seeing Stan's face going really sour. I turned and walked down the small hill, only to have another body hit me hard and slightly wind me. I wrapped my arms around their back with some difficulty.

"Oh Kyle, why did you back chat to Cartman!?" Wendy demanded, now looking me in the face and mothering it. "Well, the good thing is you're ok now."

"Y-yeah. Wendy? Our boyfriends are looking at us funny." I said with a smirk. Both Dylan and Christophe suddenly acted as though they weren't looking at all. I guess even though we had them as partners, they were still curious about how involved mine and Wendy's relationship _really _was. It's not like we've had sex or anything like that; it's just at one stage we did get really close and it almost jeopardised her relationship with Christophe.

"So, 'oo 'elped get you out of ze sheet zis time?" He stated in his thick French accent before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Stan did." I said with a shrug before taking a seat on Dylan's lap. Leaning back into his chest, I felt more relaxed. Until of course, five concerned faces looked back at me. Tweek twitched slightly.

"Stan what?" Pip said quietly, his blonde hair bobbed slightly at his sudden movement forward. "Why would he do that?"

"I dunno, said he didn't wanna see the fat lard beat me up in front of him. Didn't make much sense to me either. Then again, I guess he wants the glory of beating me for something himself."

"Well, be thankful he didn't decide to just do it." Wendy spat slightly, staring at me with great concern. I sent her a look that disagreed.

"Either way Bebe was going to step in." I replied flatly. "Kenny tipped her off about it and came to help me out."

"Why would she do that?" Damien pondered. "It's Stan's _girlfriend. _She's supposed to be on his side."

"You know that relationship wasn't that stable." Tweek stated before taking a swig of his coffee and his eye twitching. "Maybe she's finally seen sense that he's a douche like everyone else."

"I dunno…" I seemed to doze off slightly. I then noticed Dylan was acting really quiet. "Hey, babe? You alright?"

"Hm?" He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was having, and nodded a few times. "Yeah, fine. Sure, whatever."

"Umm…ok." Was all I could think of saying. I didn't really want to make a scene in front of everyone; because none of them seemed to really notice his lack of interest to the subject. The bell rang a few minutes later, and I felt Dylan moving funny under my weight. I shrugged, and jumped up with everyone else. He leant over and gave me a quick and hard kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving everyone behind. I gave a look in confusion, before feeling a hand grab my arm. Tweek guided me behind everyone else, and seemed to look at Dylan's back with a bit of disgust in his look. I merely sighed and willed myself to walk in step with him.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the long wait. tryingbto make these as indepth, but still as enjoyable as possible. so, enjoy!

Chapter Two

School really drains good energy you know? As you sit in the chair and write down notes, you don't feel like you're really doing anything, but as you right, the pen seems to drain your good energy and put it on the paper. Though, today I seemed to have finished my assignment due in next week. It's funny how my mind can wander and yet I finish everything early with straight A's. I look up at the disgusting cat clock on the wall, and watch its eyes move in time with it tail swinging with every second passing. I had at least half and hour before class finished, so I pulled out a sketchbook and doodled some things with my pen. The only sounds that could be present in the room was the scratching of pens on paper, and Tweek's occasional sounds. My thoughts seemed to go back to when the fights between Stan and me started…

"_Kyle, how could you?" Stan cried at me. "You know we had something bad going on and then you move in behind my back and take my trash? Friends don't do that to each other!"_

"_I didn't move in behind your back! I was supporting her, she needed someone to talk to!" I couldn't keep myself from tearing up. "You honestly think I'd be that selfish?"_

"_I don't know anymore, you've…changed Kyle. And not for the better…"_

"_I can't believe you! We're supposed to be BFF's for Christ sake! And you'd throw that away for Wendy?"_

"_I just don't know anymore Kyle…I…I just can't do this anymore."_

_I couldn't help it, I balled my eyes out. "Stan, please…I'm sorry if I haven't been a good enough friend…just don't leave me…"_

"_I'm sorry Kyle. It's over." He looked upset, yet satisfied all at the same time. "Goodbye Kyle."_

"_Stan, come back…don't leave me…STAN!"_

I shudder slightly and my eyes flicker back open. The thought was painful, and seemed to scare me back to reality. Tweek noticed and leant over.

"You alright?" He asked in a whisper, seeing my look of concern. I merely nod once, and he moves back to sit in his seat properly.

The bell rings, and I grab my things and accompany Tweek out to our lockers. His leg seemed to kick out suddenly, and he fumbled in his bag for his thermos to drink. I didn't understand how he could possibly live without taking drugs for his ADD, but I guess if coffee worked, it worked. He relaxed slightly, and began unloading his books into his locker, as I bent down in mine to pull out some books for homework. Homework I had asked for since I was so damn bored in classes and I didn't wanna skip in case my ma heard about it. Nothing compared to her temper; and I mean _nothing. _Cartman was made to be a sweet boy compared to her temper, proving how vicious she was.

"So Kyle, whatcha got planned tonight?" Tweek asked, his hands shaking as he unclipped his bag. He then gestured to my pile of books "Well, besides the obvious."

"Bebe is coming over to talk about something today." I stood up, and flung my bag over a shoulder. I'm pretty sure Tweek cringed with me as my shoulder cracked. "I dunno why I said I would, I guess I felt sorry for her."

"How so?" Tweek asked curiously before taking another swig of coffee.

"Well, think of it this way. She was popular and had lots of friends. I was in a similar boat, but possibly minus the popular bit…"

"Trust me, you were popular." Tweek interjected. "Sorry, go on."

"And well, one move changes everything and we're both left alone. I mean, I got friends in the end. Better friends. And well…"

"Ah I see whatcha mean." Tweek gave a funny gesture with his lips in which I assumed was an attempt at a smile. "I think it's really nice what you're doing then."

"Thanks. At least I know I'm not crazy or anything."

Tweek picked up his obviously lighter load, and tipped his thermos at me. "Seeya tomorrow then."

"Later Tweek!" I called to his retreating back, receiving a raised hand in reply. I closed my locker, and stood up only to face Bebe. I jumped slightly in shock, making her giggle.

"Chill, it's just me." She said quietly. He eyes were boring holes at my bag. "What's with all the books?"

"Extra work for classes. I've finished all my class work at least three weeks early." I reply softly, not wanting to seem like a complete prat. "Um, yeah, let's go home…"

"Scared someone might try and get you if you linger?" Bebe asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Don't worry, Cartman wont get you. That's probably the only good thing about having Stan as a boyfriend; you get equal respect from the douchebags around here."

"The only thing?" I asked quizzically as we walked out of the front gates and down the street. "Gee, is he bad in the sack or something?"

I gasped slightly and clasped a hand over my mouth right after saying it. I really didn't mean to, but Bebe merely smiled and shook her head. "No, we've never done anything like that together. I think I was more of a competitive girlfriend than an actual one…" She trailed off, seeming a little hurt. "He took you and Wendy so seriously that he eventually lost the real reason he was angry at you. He seems to think you and her…you know…"

"I'm GAY." I stated loudly as we reached the street my house is on. "Why would I have sex with a girl? ESPECIALLY Wendy, seeing as he would've died if I did her."

"That's what I told him!" She said with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice. "But would he listen? Nooooo."

I opened the door to my house, and let her inside. She gratefully stepped in, and took her coat off to embrace the warmth of my house. I followed her in, and showed her upstairs to my room. We passed Ike's room, in which I noticed his eyes looking through his slightly open door. I meet his gaze, and he slammed the door. I shake my head, and let Bebe waltz into my room and make herself at home. She slumps down on my bed, whereas I pull my computer chair out and slump in that.

"So then what? He has an overpowering grudge on me for really no reason, which consumes his whole being and way of life and everything else is nothing?" I say sarcastically, in which to my surprise Bebe nods sadly.

"Pretty much. I'm kind of over it…" She said with a grim expression. "Though, I don't think he could handle another girl dumping him. That and I really can't dump him and leave; I kind of have no friends."

"I think you should just do what you think is right." I add sternly. "I mean, just because you haven't got friends right now doesn't mean you can't make some new ones. Or you know, try and reconcile with old friends?"

"You think I should get back with Wendy, don't you?" She said with a slight smirk. "Though, I have been contemplating that for a while now…Red too. It sucked how we drifted apart without a good excuse."

"I know how you feel." I reply numbly. "But yes, I think you should at least try. Won't hurt will it?"

"Well, I think I will try. Well, before I dump Stan's sorry ass." Bebe finished with a bit of confidence in her voice. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You go girl."

And for the first time in weeks, I genuinely laughed with someone. And it felt really great. Still laughing, Bebe said she really had to get home before it got too cold out, so I bid her farewell outside and didn't return to the house until she was out of sight. I placed my hands on my hips, thinking I had helped someone find confidence in themselves. I also had the thought that encouraging Bebe to do the walk severed all ties with Stan for good. And I _mean_ for good. I shook the thoughts from my head, and retreated back into the house. It was cold outside, meaning a snowfall may come soon.

Ike is standing in the kitchen doorway, staring at me. Boring holes into my chest. I knew it was weird, but this was a normal thing these days. I do something like dye my hair, or bring a guy home, and Ike just throws daggers with his eyes at me.

"Hey Ike." I say; feeling déjà vu all over again. He gives me an indication he might've wanted to talk, but closes his mouth again and runs out of the room. I sigh before dragging my feet to the kitchen to help ma with dinner. As always, there are three plates, three forks and three glasses set up on the dining table, and one lonely placemat is sitting there as always; collecting dust. As you may have guessed; dad isn't around anymore. It was the most cliché thing I had ever encountered; but the feelings were real.

Dad and Ike came home from a night out of bonding as they always did every Friday night. It was about three years ago it happened. Road was slippery from ice, drunk driver coming the other way…Ma and I got a call from the hospital at about midnight that night and we ran there as fast as we could. Ike was sitting in a bed, his face bloody and his arm wrapped up in a cast. He was bawling his eyes out to ma, and I'll never forget those words that came out his mouth and started the turmoil of the Brovfloski family:

"_He's DEAD ma! He's d-dead and I couldn't d-do anything!"_

And since then everything has carried on in the most painful way. Family portraits were taken down because ma cried every time she entered the living room. I got into my emo phase, and Ike just stopped talking just like that. Three fucking years and he hasn't talked to me _once. _And in doing so I feel like its all my fault. I know its not and there was nothing I could do, but in the back of my mind I knew that I was the reason Ike became a walking mute.

"You ok buhbie?" My ma asked casually as I stood beside her. I nodded my head slightly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. What about you? How are you?" I asked quietly, not wanting Ike to over hear us. "It's next week isn't it?"

"Y-yeah…" She trailed off, and I saw her miss the potato she was slicing and instead got her finger. "Oh geez!"

I hastily took the knife and spud off her and placed them on the bench before jumping up on the cabinet and getting the first aid kit. She shot me a disapproving look, seeing as my ass was currently on her cooking space, but winced as she rolled her finger and placed it in her mouth. I pulled out a bandaid and opened it up so she could put a little cream in the centre before she pulled her finger out her mouth and let me wrap it up.

"Sorry." I said almost in a whisper as I put everything back and hopped back off the bench. "Here, I'll finish the cutting for you."

"Don't apologise, it wasn't your fault I'm a clumsy fool." She sent me a halfhearted smile, before setting the oven up to cook. "But yes, the anniversary is next week. But I think Ike is going to and avoid it."

"I don't blame him." I added silently. "I didn't mean it as a nasty comment, it's just, he would be feeling really down. It was his own dad you know?"

Ma kissed my makeup-infested cheek lightly. "Of course you don't mean it nasty at all. I understand what you mean though. It's going to be tough on all of us."

I nuzzled my nose against her cheek in a comforting way. "Don't worry ma, we're Brovfloski's; we're strong."

"You're right buhbie." She said with a saddened smile, and we went back to finishing cooking dinner.

*---*

I toss and turn all night. I don't get it; I can usually sleep really well. But tonight I couldn't seem to get comfortable. I roll over and look at my clock. It reads 12:03 am. Meaning I had been tossing and turning for a good 2 hours now. I tried the count sheep; you know because it works for some people. Well, not me. Especially when a really fat one broke the fence they were jumping over. So I decided I'd stare blankly at my roof in hopes of just, you know, drifting off in my own world…

"_Look, your life may be hard…but you're just over exaggerating now. Just get over yourself and move on."_

_I merely look in his eyes, my own tearing up. "Stan, how can you tell me something like that? You're so blunt all of a sudden…what's wrong with you?"_

_He wouldn't look at me, nor would he answer me. The bus stop seemed so empty as he turned to walk away._

"_Stan, wait." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me. He was crying, and he wouldn't look me in the eye. "Just tell me…"_

"_I can't tell you what's wrong with me, you'd never understand me anyway."_

"_What's that supposed to mean? You don't trust me anymore?" I stared hard. "You know what? I don't even know why I came crawling back to you. You're so pathetic it kills me to even look at you." I must've hit a nerve. He looked at me, the hatred covering the sparkle in his eyes._

"_Fine, if that's how you see it, then I'll leave. At least I have Bebe." He may as well have ripped my heart out. "One day you'll see how pathetic you're acting. And when that day comes, I'm not gonna be here to support you. It's never always about you, so stop acting like your life means nothing. Because that means you think I'm nothing, and I don't need a friend who thinks that way about me. Maybe if you get over yourself, I may give you a second chance."_

_And me being my selfish self just let him go, not even bothering to call him back._

Holy shit what the hell?!

I sit up suddenly, my chest is heaving and I feel sweat running down my face. Where the heck did that dream come from?! That was one thing I wanted to forget…

"Kyle?!" My ma is standing in the doorway, her eyes widened slightly. She bustles over and sits down beside me before pulling me in close and stroking my hair lightly. "I heard you screaming in your sleep."

I was screaming? For real?

"Sorry ma." I say stupidly. "I just had a bad dream is all."

"Are you sure?" She let me go to look in my eyes; as if trying to find tears or something.

"Positive."

She sighed and stood up before leaning over and kissing my forehead. "Well, don't hesitate to call me if you need me, alright?"

I nod once, and watch her walk out the door before I put my head in my palms and groan slightly. Even though he was a royal jerk, I couldn't seem to let him go. Normal people would move on and forget everything they had; but I guess I was far from normal.

*---*

"_It's never always about you, so stop acting like your life means nothing. Because that means you think I'm nothing, and I don't need a friend who thinks that way about me."_

Those words are stuck in my head like glue. I can hear voices in the background, but I dunno what they're saying because of that stupid sentence. Why did he think I though he was nothing?

"HEY!"

I jump, hearing Wendy's bellow right in my face. I look at her firstly with some shock, then it turned to embarrassment.

"Sorry…I was lost in my thoughts." I say stupidly. "About how much of an ass Stan was back then."

"Vouldn't be ze first time." Christophe really knows how to pull a fast ass comment. I merely smile at his remark.

"Funny how you say that." I reply bluntly. "Because I've been fine with my thoughts for years."

"If 'oo zay zo."

I look around, frowning slightly. "Hey, you guys didn't see Dylan at all did you?"

"Erm…" Pip starts, but got a sharp elbow to the waist by Damien. "Sorry, can't say I have…"

"Oh, well I guess he'll come back when he finishes up with whatever he's doing." I reply glumly, pretending I didn't notice anything.

But he didn't show up for break, and he skipped the next two classes too. I was getting a little worried, and decided that I'd just wait to see if he came back for lunch. He didn't.

I looked down in concern as I head towards the library, and Pip looks at me with a mighty guilty face. "What?"

"Damien said I shouldn't hurt you, but you need to know the truth!" He cried out, sounding like he had held it in all day. "Oh god, Dylan's cheating on you. I caught him with his ex-boyfriend fucking in the boys bathroom!"

I felt a huge lump in my chest, and found it difficult to breathe. "W-what?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"N-no, don't be…thanks for telling me."

We both stop, seeing Dylan coming in the opposite direction. I could feel anger and hurt boiling up and seethed with fury. Pip grabbed my arm, pleading I not do anything stupid to him. I shrugged him off, and in front of everyone blew up in his face.

"You think it's alright to go and fuck you ex huh?!" I start. He blinks guiltily at me, and I could see everyone else looking at me; Craig and Stan among them.

"Look, I dunno how you…"

"Oh, trying to worm out of it now?!" I tried my hardest to blink tears away. "What? Felt you needed to go somewhere else for sex because I wasn't gonna put out?!"

"Well, yeah I guess."

I felt like he had just thrown a brick at me. He really did just give up just like that. Now I knew why he acted so weirdly for the past few weeks. "How long have you been cheating?"

"I dunno, a few weeks I guess. I guess I just got bored with you and your conformist emo ways."

"OH RIGHT?! WELL I HOPE YOU'RE FUCKING HAPPY WITH YOUR SLUT AND I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"

I shudder from the hurt and anger mixing, and feel tears rolling down my face. I could see everyone else was glaring daggers at Dylan, who seemed to be glaring even more back at them.

"That was such a low blow…" Craig stated quietly. "You really are a fucking heartless nutcase…"

I hiccup once, and turn to run outside. Fuck free period, I really just need to get the hell away from that cheating bastard. That good for nothing, horny ass mother fucking slutbag…

I throw myself down in the grass, sobbing uncontrollably. Why did he have to do that to me? Why didn't he break it off ages ago instead of making me do this in front of half the school? I didn't get it; why were people so cruel?

"KYLE!?" I hear Pip calling out in great concern. I don't want him to see me like this…

"I found him Tweek!" He calls out, before climbing over a wall and falling down beside me. I hear a cry and another body hit the other side of my head. Obviously Tweek had fallen off the wall rather than jumped down from it.

"Kyle, please get up and look at me." Pip pleads softly, placing hands under my armpits and hoisting my torso up. Still sobbing, I sit up and look at him with mascara stained cheeks and raccoon looking rings around my eyes. He looks so saddened by my expression. "Oh…come here, that's it."

He holds me close, and whispers things in my ear that I can't focus enough to make out. I feel Tweek hugging me from behind, and I relax slightly despite him twitching occasionally. I was still sobbing, having bad thoughts about Dylan running through my head, but they slowly all dissolve to a total blur. My body just went completely numb; and for the first time in my life I discovered what a love break-up felt like.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 finally finished. Thanks for the reviews I've recieved so far!

Alright, so a lot of old memories come back in this one; hopefully I don't disappoint!

Chapter Three

I went home with a makeup stained face, having burst into tears several times during our free period. People I didn't really hang out with anymore came over to support me, which I was somewhat grateful for. Craig came over and explained that he was calling Dylan the heartless one, and in front of everyone gave me a huge hug and a peck on the forehead before going back to his jock-ass table.

I reach the door of my house, and begin to sob again as I walk inside. I don't know why it hurt so much, but at once ma comes out of the kitchen and pulls me into a big hug.

"Oh buhbie, what's wrong?!" Her voice was alarmed and panicky. It was enough for Ike to come running down the stairs and sit on the foot of them, staring at me. I cry harder.

"D-dylan….d-dumped m-m-me!" I whine, more makeup streamed down my face and onto ma's jumper. "He's b-been cheating for weeks!"

"Oh bubulah…" I feel a teardrop on my cheek from her. "I'm so sorry…"

She directs me to the couch, and we sit down in a cuddled heap. Ike moves over, and sits beside me and puts a hand on my thigh. I guess it was his way of giving me sympathy. I rub his back, and hold onto ma's jumper harder to gain comfort.

I guess you're wondering how she could be so cool with me being, well, gay. At first she was livid; and refused to let Stan or Kenny come over in fear they might sway me to do sinful acts under her roof. It was dad who reassured her that I wouldn't be that disrespectful; and no matter what happens, I was still her little boy. So she put up with it, and my friends reassured her that they wouldn't sway me into anything. Eventually after she met Dylan the first time, she completely cooled down and supported me in my decisions.

"Come on, I'll make us some hot cocoa." Ma said, patting my other leg a couple of times before getting up and going back into the kitchen. Ike blinks a few times; before grabbing my hand and hugging me tightly. It makes me sob again, knowing he hasn't completely disowned me.

*---*

I decide to go to school the next morning, only to let the others know I didn't try to kill myself or anything. They were worried I was emotionally unstable and just needed to see I wouldn't do anything stupid. I pull my black beanie down as far as it could go, remembering I forgot to redo my hair. Funny how I managed to fudge it every morning without forgetting.

I try to think of other things as I reach the gates of the school; knowing I might not be attending many of my classes because of Dylan and of course Cartman. He'll never let me live this one down; ever.

And as if on queue they're all sitting on that lunch bench; eyeing me greedily. I stop, and look around to see if there was another way around to my locker…Damn, my mind is still so blurry from yesterday.

"Nope, no escape Jew fag." I hear that fat fuck starting already. "And your Prince highness Stan always comes late so he won't save you now."

I scoff and turn to walk away, not wanting to give them satisfaction of saying anything to my face. I suddenly feel something heavy hit the back of my head, and it drops me to the floor. I don't fucking believe it; they threw half a brick at me with "FAG" all over it. I feel blood running down the side of my cheeks, and it keeps gushing from the wound in my head. Oh shit, oh shit…

I can't will my body to move anywhere, and my vision is becoming blurry. I try to call out, but my throat is dry and seems like its stuck in place. I feel my body relax completely, and slowly my eyes lose all form of focus on the pavement I landed on…

Fuck.

*---*

"_Come on dude, I know you're stronger than this. Get up!"_

What's that voice? I recognise it, but from where?

"_Kyle! Come on!"_

A girl's voice this time. Bebe?

"_He's slipping back again, we need that damn ambulance!"_

C-Craig?

"_Kyle…."_

I knit my brow and will my eye to open. Open damn you! Ah, there we go…wait, where am I? And what's that orange thing staring down at me…

"Kyle!" It talks, and my eyes finally adjust to see a stressed out Kenny staring down at me. "Thank god…"

"W-what…where…why…" I manage to whisper out.

"What are you doing here? The jocks found you face down in your own blood. Where are you? Hells Pass Hospital. Why am I here? Because I got really worried when you didn't meet me."

I heave a great sigh. I hate those preps so much. I see Kenny getting up and hanging his head out the door. I can't see who he's talking to, but I can see he's losing some form of argument as he turns and walks back to me and shakes his head.

"Man, think you'd expect the hero to want a thank you, but he's being a damn pussy about it." Kenny looked at me. "You wanna see who saved you right?"

"I guess." I didn't actually know really, I hadn't thought about it, but soon enough Kenny had pushed the man of the moment through the door, and my mouth hung open.

"No fucking way…" I manage to get out, making my visitor seem a little uncomfortable.

Stan stood there, his black bangs hanging in his left eye. He kept his gaze on me, as if worried I might jump out of the bed and attack him. It was so ironic; best friends now turned enemies in an episode that seems so farfetched that it was impossible to predict what would happen next. I cut the staring off and look at my hands, giving him the all clear to sit in the chair next to the bed. He walked over slowly, and turned the chair around before sitting down and placing his chin on his arms.

"What did you do?" He asked bluntly. "I told you Cartman is bad news…"

"And I walked away which made it worse." I spat back, sitting up with great difficulty. "If you came here to give me a stupid lecture, there's the door right there."

I pointed to the door as I said it; he looked over his shoulder, then looked back and sat there. "That's not why I came."

"Then why?"

"Just to see if you were alright." He replied softly. "I can't believe Cartman would stoop so low."

"I do. He's a wank." I shot him a look. "He seems to think you're the only one that can stop him from hurting people."

"He's jealous that I like you more than him. I told him If I had to choose; it wouldn't be him."

I stared at him quizzically. "What?"

"Never mind." He finished, standing up and picking a bit of fluff off his jersey sleeve. "Get better soon, alright?"

"And that once I get back to school it's the same as before, right?"

He stopped, and turned around to look at me. "What?"

"You've said that to me at least sixteen times this year. I think I know where I stand with you."

He sighed, looking older than he should. "Umm, yeah, sure. We've got nothing to do with each other…"

"Right."

"Umm…seeya at school then." He turned and walked out, and I looked away feeling like a complete ass. The one time he was trying to be nice, and I had to throw it in his face. But then again, why should I feel sorry for him?

*---*

Three days later and I'm out of the hospital. And ma won't let me go to school until she thinks it's the right time. I think that was her way of telling me she told me so. I guess I kind of deserved it; seeing as going school actually almost killed me. Ironic isn't it?

Though, it's now Friday and I'm rummaging my room in hopes of finding another black beanie since my old one was thrown out. But I know I was just being silly; I only owned one. I stood up and breathed in once, before heading to my bathroom. I figured I needed to run a hot shower and relax before I go back to finding a hat to cover my ghastly looking hairdo.

The water is cold at first on my back; then slowly gets warmer and I relax into it. I watch as blue and black water runs down my chest and starts swirling around into the drain. And really, I preferred it that way; the dark colours running away so I wouldn't be a walking dark beacon for the preppy assholes. I kept watching the colours running together…

"_Listen Jew, I'm really sick of your faggy attempt for sympathy. I tried to put up with it, but all this crying like a sissy is just pathetic now." Cartman folded his arms and spat at me before leaving Kenny and I behind._

"_Fine, I don't need your fat ass around me any longer! You're a sick, twisted, manipulative asshole who needs to seriously get a life!" I couldn't help it, I was so angry. I felt Kenny pulling me away, urging me to let it go. I did, and never looked at the bastard the same way again._

I smile at that thought; having noticed I had stood up for myself for the first time in forever. I began putting shampoo through my hair to get rid of any blood that had attached to my hair and not come out in the hospital…

"_Kyle, I think it's best if we just don't act friendly around each other anymore, for your sake." Stan's gaze was very wise and upsetting. "The guys don't like you very much, and well, Craig will get you if you try to be nice."_

"_What? First you accuse me of fucking Wendy, now you're saying it's alright for you to dump one of your only friends for that lot? How can you just accuse me of changing for the worse, when really, you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself! You can go to hell for all I care! I hope I never have to see your egotistic ass ever again! I hate you Stan Marsh, I hate you so much!" And there, I ran to the nearest empty classroom and cried myself back to reality._

I clean myself off as much as I could, as if trying to wash away all thoughts of Stan. I don't know why, but it made me feel really dirty thinking about him. It was stupid holding onto a past that changed our whole lives for the worst. I finally turn the taps off, and step out in front of the mirror as I dry myself off. My hair was redder now; but had that faded colour through it. Oh well, I didn't care at that point in time, dying my hair was a stupid idea anyway.

I walk out of my bathroom with my towel wrapped neatly around my waist, and began looking for a damn hat to wear again. My pendant hit my chest every time I stood back up from failure to find anything, and I felt one of the pieces jab slightly. The Star of David it was; something I felt I could never let go. Even if _he _gave it to me. Maybe that's what made it so damn special. Because it shows how strong our friendship was back then. I shake my head, and find myself standing at my computer desk, staring at the only other hat I've ever owned. It was so old now that I don't think it could last another winter. Then again, it's never failed me before. But it held so many memories too…

_In the sixth grade, we had all decided on ice-skating. I felt a little uneasy skating alone, and my balance was a total of 0. I put my skates on, and Stan had helped me up. Grabbing my hand, he guided me as he skated around. I felt Kenny grab my other hand, and we were all skating in a line. I got more confidence, and decided I'd try alone. As I went off my own way, I heard a thump on the ice. I skated back and found Stan sitting on the ice, cradling his right arm. I haven't learnt to stop yet, and flew past him and fell head first into the snow. I knew I looked stupid, but it made Stan laugh and forget about his arm, until of course he went to move it. Luckily Kenny was on board, and helped him to the edge where I could take over. I was by his side through all of it, and was there when the cast came off._

_Even earlier, about the fourth grade. Kenny was having a few problems at home, so he came to stay for a while to get a break from his family. And friends being there for each other, Stan came to keep us company. That weekend we made Kenny feel special just letting him know we were there for him. The three of us even shared the same mattress on my bedroom floor just to make our blonde friend feel safe._

_It was Christmas when we were in the fifth grade. While everyone else was celebrating his or her special holiday, I was stuck at home. I was in my room, spinning a dreidel around, when there was a tap on my window. There was my best friend, tapping on the window and gesturing to open it up. As I flung it open, Stan lost his balance and fell in on top of me. We both laughed for minutes on end, and that was the day he had bought my necklace or me. As I put my own on, he revealed his half. We both put them together, and made a promise that day…_

"_With your star, and my cross; as long as they fit together we'll be friends forever." _

The chant was so haunting, and yet I clung to that, and always will. But I knew he would've ditched his half by now; why would he want anything reminding him of me with him all the time?

I shrug the thought away, and put my old hat on to hide my stitches today. Though, I think this will be more of a beacon than my fag beanie. I also grab whatever clothes I found on my floor and shove them on before going back to my bathroom. I figured I should put some makeup on my eye that seemed blackened. I think I hit the pavement there, but who would know.

I stare in the mirror, and notice how the hat complimented my now drying and curling hair. They just, went together like glue and glitter. I don't know why I let it go to be honest…

"_Kyle, why'd you get rid of the hat?" Kenny pondered as I reached the bus stop wearing nothing on my red curls. "It's like you're a totally new person without it."_

"_Pfft, Jews can never change from being rats." Cartman sniggered. I merely ignored him and continued talking to Kenny._

"_Well, it's like really old, and I guess I've finally let it go." I sounded really corny, but I knew at least one of them understood. "It's just like you not wearing your hood anymore. Too many memories with it."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right." Kenny smiled. "And you look better without it anyway. You look more open to people."_

_I smiled, and noticed Stan was merely looking at us. He noticed I had caught his eye, and looked away, his face tinged pink. I guess it was weird for everyone that day._

…Tinged pink. No, must've been just really cold that day. There's no way Stan was blushing then, right? Right. I was just being silly again. I found my moisturiser, but when I opened it I found the contents was well; non-existent. I came back out of my room, and trudged down the stairs.

"Ma, do you have any moisturiser left?" I called, looking around for her. I couldn't find her anywhere, but I heard a small voice.

"What?" I said, knowing if she repeated it I wouldn't hear it.

"She said it's in her cabinet like it always has been." I blinked, and turned to see Ike coming from the living room. "She knows you use it."

"I-Ike…?" I stammer; wishing he'd talk again so it wasn't in my head. "Did you…"

He blinked at me, and turned to leave again. I sigh, and follow him out to where he was sitting on the kitchen table. He swung his legs and kept his gaze on me as I came over. I ran over to him, and place my hands on his knees to stop him leaving.

"Ike, did you just…talk just now?"

He looked away from me, and nodded once. I felt tears welling up, and I lean closer to him and whisper. "Ike, please look at me."

He looked back, and was crying. I grabbed him at once, and held him as close to me as I could. He sobbed into my shoulder and clutched my shirt tightly.

"I'm s-sorry!" He wailed, burying his head even further. "I'm so sorry-y-y!"

"Shh, its ok, don't be sorry." I stroke his hair to try and calm him down. "It's ok Ike, don't worry…"

"I didn't like you when you changed!" He yelled, pulling away suddenly. "I didn't like it when you bought that bastard home! I hated him! And I thought I hated you…"

His eyes were red and he expected me to get angry; to yell at him for what he had said. I shook my head as I grabbed his cheeks to make him face me the whole time. "Ike…I d-didn't know…This is why you wouldn't talk? Because you hated how we changed?"

He nodded furiously, and grabbed my arms tightly. "I didn't want to talk to people I didn't know! I didn't know you two anymore, and it'd be like talking to strangers if I did…I gotta go tell mom…"

I grabbed him tightly, and lifted him off the table. He kept his cling firm as I carried him down the hall, and at ma's bedroom door I put him down on the floor.

"Mom?" He said in this voice that made me shudder. He sounded just like Stan. She turned around in shock, seeing her 11-year-old son running towards her and flinging himself on her. She repeatedly planted kisses on his forehead, and I watched the whole time while leaning on the doorframe. I cracked a smile, knowing that even though dad was gone; our family was whole again for the first time in three years.


	4. Chapter 4

A shorter chap this time around with a slight twist. I hope its keeping up to expectations...

Ok, I have NEVER been drunk in my life, but a girl told me once "Two makes of us" and I thought it was the weirdest thing ever. I then realised she was off her face plastered and thats what thus made it funny. But i can't write drunk people's point of view, so I tried as hard as I could to make it seem like Kyle could only see the least of the party if that makes sense.

And the shit hits the fan and the next bout of disaster is to begin!

Chapter Four

Well, as it was I totally forgot about the moisturiser, and went to school with a lovely black eye. Though I was walking a bit more confidently as if to seem that was as much as an emo as everyone thought I was. I stride right past the preps; who really liked my new shiner.

"Nice Raccoon eye fag!" Cartman yelled, having the hyena choir start up. I keep walking, and realising that my eye really did hurt; a lot. I thought I'd better find at least one of my friends before I duck to the nurse's office. However, it seemed two people came and found me.

Craig and Stan fell into step with me, and I suddenly felt like a really tiny person. I glanced at Stan, who seemed to be more interested in looking at the roof, and then at Craig, who was grinning.

"So how are you bloodbath beauty?" He asked, giggling at the name he'd given me. I merely frowned, thinking it was a dare they had gotten. It had to be; they _never _walk with me unless it's a dare.

"Cut the crap Tucker, what do you two want?" I saw that Stan was really hurt, but Craig was beaming at me.

"You remembered me." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"I also remember that we've been in the same classes for at least 12 years."

"But usually you get me and Stan confused." I stopped walking, and looked at him in slight defeat. It was true; I did tend to get them mixed up if they didn't talk. They both had nice black hair; both built like brick houses and even walked the same. But Craig had this nasally voice while Stan had a gravely one. Their eyes were also different colours.

"Yeah well, I only get confused if neither of you talk." I stole another glance of Stan before continuing. "So is this another dare you have or are you talking to me of your own free will?"

"Free will." Craig gave another smile. And it kind of creeped me out. "I was worried about you and came to see you at the hospital."

"Really?" I had kind of turned to face him, feeling Stan's gaze in the back of my head. "Well I have 42 stitches in my cranium and I feel like my eye is going to rip itself out of its socket its that sore and I'm now wondering what the hell is going on at this school with you standing here with me in public view."

That made his smile fall. And then I felt really guilty about it. "Oh, right…" he trailed off, and went to leave. I sighed and grabbed his arm to make him stop. He did.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it as I don't appreciate this. I just thought you'd be more worried about your credibility rather than my well-being."

He shrugged it off, and flicked one of the green earflaps of my hat. "Well, maybe I've gotten tired of seeing you get pushed around. I mean, after Dylan, and now this…I felt…guilty."

Stan mumbled something about the bathroom and seemed to jog off. I watched his back with a bit of concern, before Craig placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just let him go; he hasn't been doing well after Bebe dumped him."

"Oh…" I said, realising he must've put two and two together. I don't blame him for running off.

"Look, I really mean what I said when I worry about you." Craig whispered lightly, making me shiver. "I hope I'll be seeing you tomorrow night at my party?"

"…As long as I can bring my friends along I'll come." I stated, figuring that Damien and Christophe would be perfect to bring in case that fat fuck came too. Craig caught on.

"Oh, he's not coming. None of his shitty group is." He said as loud as he could, smirking as the whole prep table fall very silent. "But your whole group is more than welcome to come! I mean it; really."

This time it was my turn to smile. "Awesome, I'll definitely be there then." He beamed once more, and had a sort of spring in his step as he walked off to find his could-be twin Stan.

So Bebe had actually done it. Well, at least I know that I was able to help her and that she decided to do this on her own. God forbid if she thought I made her do it…

The bell goes, and I go to the nurse's office instead of class. I was ahead in English; my teacher and the class knew that, so they wouldn't be so concerned if I didn't show up, right?

I was wrong, as usual. Everyone began whispering to the person next to them, and I sat down with an icepack on my eye to try and reverse the swelling. The teacher was noticeably missing; which I found very strange. Tweek seemed to jump out of his chair and throw himself on me, breaking my train of thought.

"D-dude!" He cried before sitting down. "Everyone was saying you like almost died!"

"If only." Someone said snidely. Well, you know that someone was obviously Cartman, but what I didn't expect was a whole chorus of crap to follow his words.

"It's a shame we couldn't throw a full brick to fit the emo bit on." Heidi with her stupid brown hair and shitty green shirt. It's ok, I could take that one.

"Guh, what the hell did you do to your hair? It looks like you put your head in a tub of grey dye!" Butters; poor kid was this close to getting my textbook in his face…

Clyde leant over to me on my left and sniggered as he chucked a razor blade onto my desk. "Since you obviously fail at failing at life, there's a complimentary ticket to windom."

WHACK! Before I knew it, I had stood up with my five-pound heavy textbook, and swung it around at that stupid face of his. A loud crack echoed through the room, and it felt like everyone had stopped breathing. Well, except for me who was breathing so heavy I thought I was going to explode from anger. I suddenly realised what I was doing, and dropped the book suddenly. I began to shake, and began to back up towards the door.

"Woah! You broke his fucking nose man!" Craig stated loudly with a laugh. "Now he might actually look half decent!"

Tweek had a mini fit before bursting out laughing. Everyone else; bar the preps and Stan, had burst into fits of laughter. I was shaking all over, and I turned and ran for the door. I can't believe I just did that; I was so in for it now…

I started slowing down, cursing for being so bad at anything to do with fast movement. I slid down beside the lockers and threw my face in my hands. Why did I do it? Why didn't I do it?

"Nice swing." I jump, hearing a soft voice coming from above me. I look up, and see Stan bending down and sitting beside me. "He's not gonna tell who did it."

"But I broke his nose." I said in disbelief, looking at the raven-haired guy. "I'd dob me in if I broke my own nose!"

"I told him if he does it it'd be the last thing ever did." His voice was low, and he was softly spoken. "Look, I wont let you get hurt by them anymore, alright?"

"Don't try and stand up for me Stan." I replied bluntly, hugging my knees. I could feel tears coming. "I don't need you anymore, haven't I proved that to you?"

"…N-no, you haven't." I think the question had him taken aback, given the delayed answer. "But if that's how you feel; then whatever. I always knew you thought I was nothing."

He stood up and began to walk off, and all I could do was let him. I couldn't let my pride be stung by him, and I don't even know why I cared about my pride anymore.

Thank god for the weekend.

*---*

I felt so bad, having to sit with Clyde in every class; knowing that his nose was a mess because of me. So I was glad that Lunch turned into a free period for all of us, meaning we could laze outside for two hours instead of one.

Turns out my intuitions were right; and that Bebe was friends with Wendy again. She also came to join our group since we seemed to be the most accepting of people. But apparently Red was more difficult to win over, but they would keep trying with her because their friendship was worth more than their boyfriends. Take a leaf out of _that _book Stan.

"I can't believe you're back at school as if nothing happened!" Wendy has officially started with her lectures. "You should be in bed resting and not worrying about what goes on here! I could've easily just dropped off your homework to you!"

"Well, I thought I'd be a nice guy and come back to see all my wonderful friends." Retorting with sarcasm always worked. "But I guess you all really didn't want me here."

"You can be a real drama queen you know?" Wendy gives up, knowing I'll turn the whole thing into a joke.

"I learn from only the best." I tip my hat to her before pulling it back down. It was good being back, but it was just weird how one event could change the whole atmosphere of things.

"So." I start, throwing myself back in the grass. "Craig's party tomorrow night. Any takers?"

"Vell, I'll go." Christophe said as he lit a cigarette. "'ee doesn't 'ave any guard dogs does 'ee?"

"Nah, just a pet guinea pig that is almost dead." I replied lazily. "Anyone else?"

"I wont be; I have community work to do at the soup kitchen." Bebe said. "Don't look so shocked Wendy; I've always done it."

"Well, I guess the rest of us will show up; but we wont stay long." Wendy said finally, before turning to Christophe to lecture him once again about smoking. I lay back against Pip's legs, placing a reassuring hand on Damien's knee that I wasn't moving in on his man. If anything; I'd try with Tweek. But I wasn't ready to go into another relationship just now; I was still a little hurt over Dylan.

Well, at least tomorrow night would be able to just forget about everything; and I _mean _everything.

*---*

The party was at seven; we rocked up at eight. Nice and fashionably late. Because I had no idea what to wear; given I didn't want to give out that look that said 'I'm a broken guy and I'm desperate for affection' nor did I want to send out 'I'm a complete prude with a heart no one could fix'. Wendy helped me out; picking blacks for bottoms, and bottle greens for the top. She made my face seem to have more life in it. She styled my hair for me. And added studded cuffs and chains wherever she could. And I had to say she made me look like I was 'I may have been dumped, but I'm still raring to go'.

I looked around, seeing people were getting pretty trashed really soon. I noticed my friends began to slowly split up and gather around various groups; which I didn't mind. I was going to find someone I knew wouldn't disappoint me for a good time. Wendy however grabbed my arm before I left.

"Kyle, please try to not get yourself into trouble. For me?" She pleaded, and I nodded to her a few times. I valued her wishes, but that didn't mean I had promised her anything. She smiled, and followed Christophe to upstairs somewhere. I didn't wanna know what for.

I sifted through the crowd, and came to the very guy I wanted to see. He was bent over a sink, though he just seemed to be staring in his cup. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he whirled around to face me.

"Brovfloski! Was wondering when you'd come." Craig gave me a smile, before grabbing my hand and dragging me out back to where he kept all the booze. He grabbed a cup and flicked it around. "So, what are you gonna have?"

I smirk. "Strongest thing you can do. And I expect I'll have more than one tonight."

He seemed shocked. "Really? You sure you don't want anything light first?"

I shake my head and give him a smile. "Nope, I want to full dosage tonight."

*---*

Haha, there's cups everywhere. I think I lost mine a while ago, but then again I have one next to me…did I lose it to begin with? And it's empty anyway, what a disappointment. I wish it was full, then I could drink it! How many have a I had now, two, maybe three?

I smile and rest my head on Craig's shoulder. He's so hard, so buff. I grab his arm and start squeezing it as if I was groping it. Hehe, grope. "You're like a hrick bouse." I said with a giggle. "Oh drunk, I'm so man!"

"Two makes of us." Craig replied thoughtfully. "You wanna go to my room and have some fun?"

"Okay!" I say excitedly, straddling his lap and grabbing his cheeks. He was really warm, and really aroused by the way his pants were pitched. I awkwardly start kissing him; they were sloppy and even at times I missed his lips. He didn't mind though, he knew he was getting some ass tonight. I feel his arms wrap tightly around mine, and he gets up with little difficulty. I kissed his neck lightly as he carried me up the stairs to his room. He chucked me on his bed, and leapt down to continue our awesome make out session. I feel his hand run up under my shirt, and I shiver at how cold it was. I pushed him up suddenly, and to his excitement I stripped clean of my top and grabbed his lips with my own again. I could feel him getting ready to start tearing clothes off, and with a few zips here and there; we were grinding hips with only boxers on.

I felt his hand go in my boxers and started playing around. Damn it felt so good! I urge him to go on; making a buck of my hips into his to prove a point. He gave another sexy smirk, before leaning down and biting my shoulder hard. I cried out, knowing it was beyond going back now…

"What the fuck?! GET OFF HIM ASSHOLE!" I heard a scream of another guy. Whatever man, he was mine first.

And the most ironic thing happened; Craig got off and got dressed, before staggering out and leaving me with this other guy. I pulled my pants back up, and leant to the left a little. And before I knew it I was wiped out.

*---*

Ugh, my head. It hurts so badly. I can't think straight, and my eyes just don't seem to wanna open! My body stirs slowly, and I hear the sound of bed sheets moving around. Ok, so I know I was in a bed. My hands adjusted to the firm thing they were up against, and I realised it was a body. Craig maybe? I dunno, I know he was with me til I …wait, what happened last night?

My eyes finally open up, and I see blurry outlines of a body with a shirt on, and black hair. It must be Craig, right? I look around, and my own bedroom comes into focus. So if I'm at home, and have been sleeping here a while, then who was…

I turn, and my whole body seems to seize up. I can't seem to move away, or scream, or even make a muffled sound.

Stan was fast asleep with his arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five is finally up! So, just when you think I'm being all nice; I infiltrate and shit stir even more! sorry guys; but you'll have to wait for epic smex scenes just a tad longer.

Chapter Five

It had to be a dream. It just had to be. I close my eyes and pinch myself hard on my arm. No, that just hurt instead of sending me back to reality. I feel him stir, and open my eyes to meet his sapphire ones. They seemed to smile back at me.

"Hey…" He said quietly. "How you feeling this morning?"

"U-um…my head hurts real bad." I reply, not having everything process through my head right. This was totally a dream, and once I wake up I'll be wherever I passed out last night. "What the hell went on last night?"

"You seriously have no idea?" Stan seemed taken aback by my lack of knowing. "You were blink stinking drunk, and I found you in your boxers with Craig giving you a nice hand job in them. He was going to fuck you blind!"

"Oh…" Was that all I could say? "B-but why…"

"I…" He paused, and sat up slowly. I kept my gaze on him. "Didn't think you'd want to wake up with him and realise you made the worst mistake in your life."

I felt a tiny wave of warmth go through at his words. Though, being the silly male I was, had to keep my pride up before giving in. "…The second worst thing."

"Huh?" He seemed really confused by my statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that letting you walk out of my life four years ago was the worst thing I've ever done." I see his eyes flicker to that of slight embarrassment.

"No…that…was my worst mistake. Letting you go."

Now it was my turn to sit up and blink stupidly. Was he finally confessing after four years of assholism that he was wrong? Was this the push we both needed to get this far? Why am I still here and not back in reality? I'm convinced this is a dream and my sub-conscious is keeping me asleep…

"This isn't a dream if that's what you were thinking." He said; as if reading my mind. But I knew he could just read me like a book…

"Ok, so this is real." I evaluated the situation out loud, noticing he was watching my hands the whole time. "I got wasted, tried to have sex with your new best friend and passed out. So what happened next?"

He didn't answer straight away, and snapped out of his trance when I put my hands back under the covers. "…Oh. Well, I made sure you were all right, and put you on his bed before having a huge fight with him. Well, he yelled at me for being a prude and I kept telling him he shouldn't drink anymore. But he did, so I decided to bring you home. Wendy gave me a huge ass lecture; I think she thought I was taking you to my house to rape you or something…"

"Heh, Wendy was always more like a mother than a friend." I interjected. "And that's why we're here now?"

He nodded, and seemed to shift away from me slightly. I thought he was going to get out the bed for a second, but instead twirled himself around so he was facing me rather than sitting beside me. His expression went from calm to that of a frown.

"I…was hoping I could stay here for a while." He said, his gaze moving down to his own hands. "I want to talk. I'm sick of this bullshit I started with us."

I was totally taken aback by the comment. I mean, I didn't expect him to still be well, the Stan I used to know. "I-I'm sick of it too…but it's the bullshit WE started."

"If you say so." He gave a small chuckle, and looked up at me. "Firstly; I wanna know the full story about Wendy. The bit I missed."

I looked at the wall behind him thoughtfully for a few seconds, and then nodded. "Well, It went like this…"

"_Kyle, you haven't told him yet have you?" Wendy asked me, looking a bit saddened._

"_No, I can't!" I cried. "How sick would that look?! His best friend and girlfriend organising to hurt him the least way possible. I-I'm sorry Wendy, but I'm scared."_

"_I know it's scary to admit it, but we have to do it. For Stan's sake."_

_I leant back on the wall and sighed heavily. "He's already suspicious with us spending so much time together. What if he finds out you're dumping him before I confess my feelings? He'll think you've left him for me!"_

"_Which is why he needs to find out your feelings before mine!" She had a tear running down her face as she rest her head on my shoulder._

"_What about your feelings?"_

_We both jumped at Stan's voice; and I cringed at his face. I had never in our years of friendship seen him this angry. He bit down on his bottom lip to stop it quivering; and it was then I knew he had assumed my worst fear._

"_Let me guess; you're dumping me again for my best friend?!" He had it so wrong and yet I was too ashamed to say anything. "Whatever, I always knew you were a skank. And I never thought you'd be the one to stab me in the back you fucking Jew."_

"_Stan, you have it all wrong! I'm not in love with Wendy! She's not in love with me!" I yelled, feeling tears running down. "I can't think of her that way, you know that!"_

"_No Kyle, I really don't know that. I don't even know you two anymore!" And he stormed off, leaving me to cradle a sobbing Wendy._

"_God…what have I done?!" She cried in my shoulder._

"_Don't worry Wendy. It wasn't your fault. If he knew me like I thought he did; he'd know I was gay."_

I opened my eyes after telling Stan the full story, only to see the face of a broken teenager. His eyes were filled with tears; and he choked when he noticed me staring.

"Stan?" I asked, reaching over and grabbing his shoulder gently. He shrugged me off shortly after.

"I can't believe it…" His voice was so soft I had to sit right in close to him to hear. "How could I even think for a second you'd go behind my back? I can't believe I even had that _thought,_ let alone voice it."

"People make mistakes; but the difference is you took it to heart and never let it go." I felt my face fall, knowing I had held a grudge against him for it and never let that go either.

Neither of us spoke for the longest time. We avoided each other's gazes, and tried so hard not to break the silence first. Stan cracked first.

"I don't believe you haven't kicked me out yet!" He punched my bed hard. "After that story I would've kicked me out!"

"That's the difference Stan Marsh; I'm not you."

He stopped, and looked long and hard at me. As if trying to process where I was getting at with that statement. His eyes seemed to soften; then crease back up just as easily. Then back to soft again. It was like the cogs in his head were working overtime. And then it finally hit him.

"…You were always the smart one, you know that? And you were always the kindest one. Man, I treated you like shit; and yet you'd still be there the next day as if nothing had happened. How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" I looked at him with a slight strain. My migrane was slowly taking over.

"Put up with our bullshit and yet still treated us like we were humans." He clearly didn't see how I saw things; which is what surprised me the most.

I shrugged and played with a loose thread on my quilt. "Because I could always see beyond the bad stuff. We had too much fun to stamp on my parade." I then cracked a genuine smile. "I always knew even if you did hurt me; you'd make it up to me in the end. Even if it was a simple smile or getting me involved in your life somehow. It didn't matter to me what we did; as long as we did it together."

I grabbed for my Star of David, and instinctively twirled it around in my fingers before clasping it tightly. I felt Stan's hand grab mine gently, and I looked up to see him staring at our hands.

"You always wear that? Even after all this time?" He asked quietly, and I nodded quickly. He reached down his shirt, and pulled out his half. I looked in shock as he dangled it next to his cheek.

"Guess some things don't change." He said with a sad smile, before I noticed it was bent only a tad. "Craig punched me last night and he bent it. I almost died."

I lean over, and grab his cross. A small tug and he got the message to take it off. He moves to let me crawl out of bed, and I sit at my desk. Placing the cross down on it, I open my draw and grab out a large textbook. And before Stan could protest, I placed it down on the cross.

"There, just leave it for the day and it should straighten up just fine." I say in satisfaction. He's still sitting on my bed, his mouth agape like a dead fish. I shake my head with a chuckle, and drag myself back to my spot.

"T-thanks…"He mumbles, and looks back down at his hands. "Kyle…do you think…that maybe you and I…"

"Could patch things up?" I think I sounded a bit too hopeful then. But he beams at me.

"Yeah! Well I mean, that's only if you'll put up with me again…" And back to a nervous fool. I roll my eyes, and send him a smile.

"Well, I've done it for twelve years of my life; why stop now?"

And before I could stop him, he flung himself on me and pushed me down in my bed. I was shocked; seeing as that we haven't hugged like this since like four years ago. And well, it felt really good. Until of course he let go and sat up and left me crumpled in my sheets. Damn him for doing that!

"Heh, sorry, got ahead of myself." He said, and then his face suddenly went serious. And began to contort slightly, and then he leapt off my bed and ran straight to my bathroom to…puke.

"HEY!" I jumped up from the sound of Kenny's booming voice at my door. The bastard was so happy this morning and it made my migrane angry indeed. He flicked his white hood with a cheesy grin, then stopped to listen to Stan barfing in the next room. "Wow, how much did you guys drink last night?"

"Ugh…" I said. To be honest I had no idea how much I had; but I do know Stan isn't the drinking type. So why was he barfing?

"Hehe, didn't think so." Kenny sat down next to me and a sly grin appeared on his face. "So, did you and Craig retreat here to you know…" He made a motion with his hands and I slapped my forehead hard.

"No, he's probably face down in his living room."

"Then who's that in…way hey hey!" He said as a pale Stan staggered out, holding his stomach. "I honestly didn't think you guys would get together _that _quickly, but I guess alcohol does that to you."

"I'm pretty sure we didn't have sex…" Then I got worried. "We didn't did we?"

Stan held a hand to his mouth and shook his head furiously, and ran straight back. Kenny nodded once with a 'huh' and turned back to me. He seemed to be trying to guilt trip me with his gaze, but sadly I'm not that easy to guilt trip anymore.

"Did you forget to go somewhere today? Or at least call someone to at least cancel _our _special hangout session?"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Kenny!" I said suddenly. "I literally woke up half an hour ago with him in my bed getting answers about last night out of him. Only to reconcile before you came."

Kenny clearly shut off after I made the bed comment; because he snorted and his face became that slutty look he got when we were alone sometimes. "You were in a bed together? This is very interesting indeed…"

"Kenny, it's not like that…" I started to say, before placing a hand to my head. Man it hurt so bad. "Break time, I really need some freaken aspirin before my head explodes."

"Ok sweetums, but don't take too long!" He said with a cheeky grin. With a shove and roll of the eyes, I rolled back out of bed to begin an uneasy decent down my staircase. I heard a thump on my bed; which meant Kenny had flopped down on it. Followed by his singsong voice. "So Stanny boy, tell me _everything _since your boy…"

Thank god it was muffled, I really didn't want an excuse to go back up there and strangle my poor delusional blonde friend. I jumped back up on the cupboard since ma was out, and put water in my cup and popped a dissolvent in and swirled around. If there was one thing I couldn't live without; it was this. I swigged the whole lot in a few mouthfuls, and rest my head on the top cupboard for a few moments. I closed my eyes, and my mind started to reassess the situation.

_So, there's no yelling from the two upstairs. So far so good._

Yeah, but then again Kenny was easy to get alone with.

_At least you and Stan are getting back together. Possibly faster than you should…_

The least I could do for him was give him a second chance. He deserves that much for what he did for me last night and all last week.

_What if he wants more though? He seems to like you or else he wouldn't have been sick._

It's just a weak stomach like he's always had.

_You know Craig is still on your to do list._

No, I can't do that with him. I just have to forget my inner slut.

_You know he'll think you're an item tomorrow. You know you can't deny it._

Well shit. I open my eyes and place my glass in the sink before jumping off the bench and trudging back upstairs. I stop at the doorframe, and see the two sitting on my bed and laughing like old times. Screw what my conscious said; this is what the three of us need right now. To be friends again like old times. I sat down in between them, and Kenny gave me a huge smile.

"I've decided we'll spend today together as a trio. We need to catch up on old times…oh wait hang on, phone call."

He fumbled in his jacket and pulled out his old and battered phone, and seemed to frown at who was calling. In three seconds he opened it and closed it to hang up on whoever it was. His expression was grim.

"Something wrong?" I ask, leaning close and placing a hand on his shoulder. Stan's eyes flicker in the corner of mine.

"It's Clyde. He keeps calling me when he knows damn well it's over." He placed his hands in his lap and his brow narrowed. "I seriously don't know how to deal with it. I thought the whole "I'm sorry but this isn't working out" would be enough…"

"He needs time." Stan commented softly. "If you well, ignore him he will eventually get the message. As harsh as it sounds."

"There's not much else you can do really." I decided to add, remembering Dylan. "Some people find it harder to let go than others."

"Well, I'll turn this off then…" He held the power button down til the screen went black. "…And we can get on with our day shall we?"

*---*

It was the best feeling in the world, having my two best friends back in my life more than they've ever been. We wait for each other and walk to school together, not caring what other people think. A lot of whispers seeped through the school; and it seemed Cartman was more loathing of me than he'd ever been in his stupid Jew hating life. But nothing he could say or do could wreck my day today.

Though, I guess in that case I was looking at the wrong person to wreck my day. But as it was according to my conscious; Craig kept meeting me at classes to just talk to me or hint a few things. Which I could tell angered both Kenny and Stan given I said I'd back off from talking to him for the day. But things can't be helped if they cut you off like a train track bar swinging down to stop you driving.

It came to break time, and while Stan stalked off to his jock crew with a noticeably foul look on his face, I dragged Kenny along with me to my ever-growing group. He seemed a bit uneasy being here; until of course Wendy got up and flung her arms around him to welcome him back. And as expected she turned to me with the same look my ma got when she was going to ground me for a week.

"I don't believe you would be so stupid! Kyle Brovfloski how much did you drink last night?!"

"Well, I don't exactly remember…"

"Damn right you don't! Do you know how worried your mom and I were? You were almost comatose you drank that much! And to try and fuck _Craig _of all people…"

"Vendy, zat vill do." Christophe said quietly. "Kyle 'as to learn zese zings on his own. 'Oo aint his muzzer."

Wendy stopped almost instantly, and with a huge sign of embarrassment on her face sat down in his lap. I smiled at him for interjecting, and gave her a peck on the cheek to show I kind of appreciated her concern. I sat down, and looked around the group noticing one person missing.

"Hey, where's Tweek?" I asked with a bit of concern. He usually hated missing a day of school in fear his grades would drop.

"Um, he ugh, didn't show up today." Bebe said softly. "He heard about you and Craig and well, he didn't feel like showing up to hear it all over the school…"

I hid my face in my hands; how could I be so stupid?! I _knew _Tweek had a major crush on Craig since forever; and then he finds out I tried to fuck him. Well now I just feel like a complete douchebag.

"I-I'm just gonna go for a walk…" I said quietly as I got up and placed hands in my pockets. I didn't get very far, as with all day a certain raven I was avoiding had cut me off.

"Hey." Craig said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Before I could object to him doing anything else, I felt his lips press hard on mine. It kind of hurt, and he only held them there til I at least kissed back. He pulled back, and I swear the whole school was looking at us.

"What the hell was that for?" I ask bluntly, refusing to look him in the eyes. He leant down and whispered so sexily in my ear.

"Just showing the whole school that you are officially mine from now on."

He straightened up and walked off with a slight airy walk, and I closed my eyes in complete shame. Great, it couldn't get any worse than becoming someone's boyfriend as a result of being completely stinking drunk.

I catch Stan's eyes, and he looks completely livid with what he saw. He shook his head at me before mouthing what I swore was 'fucking asshole' before storming off and leaving me standing in the middle of nowhere feeling like the biggest ass of the school.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry bout the long wait; studying is finished up now so im finally free to do what i want!

This chapter is only short; I apologise for that. but i got to writing it and the ending had to be like that. I couldnt change it or whatnot. also; the delay was because the day i wrote the last bit fell on a bad day and i felt really bummed writing it so i stopped and let it pass before trying again.

But enjoy anyway and the next chapter will be up soon!

Chapter six

I was the freaking talk of the school now; and it upset me quite a bit. So I did what I usually do best; I ran to Kenny bawling my eyes out. His first instinct was to open his arms and hold me tightly as I sobbed on his shoulder.

"There there sugar plum." He said softly. "Mamma Kenny's here to make it all better."

"Why am I such an asshole?" I asked him, not wanting to let go of him just yet. "Not only has Tweek ditched school because of me, Stan's gone back to thinking I hate him."

I heard Kenny give a sigh and began massaging the back of my head through my hat. "Don't think for one minute you're an asshole. You couldn't help it that Craig sees more with you guys, and you can't help Stan's reactions…"

I cut him off. "But I can. I could've pushed him away sooner, or done something to prevent him declaring a relationship I didn't want!"

"I think it's safe to say you were too shocked to say anything." He pushed me away to look in my eyes and send a warm smile. "Don't worry about Stan so much; I'll try talking to him ok?"

I nodded to show I understood him, and went back to hugging him. Then it hit me. "Say Kenny; are you any good at playing cupid?"

"Well, I guess I can safely say I'm damn good at it. Why, gonna try get Craig lured away by someone else?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Tweek in fact." I let go of him and wipe my eyes before continuing. "If you help Tweek flirt with Craig every chance he can while I'm not around, and I act like this is gonna go nowhere; which I hate to say it was never gonna happen anyway, we can get them together and I don't have to feel guilty about it."

"But does Tweek like Craig?" He asked, blinking a few times.

"He has a freaken boner for him. Always has." I reply with a chuckle. "That's why he didn't show up to school today…"

"Oh shit, that's gotta sting." Kenny screwed his mouth up in a form of both confusion and pursing. "Well, I could try help him. I'm not making any promises though."

"Ah thank you!" I say, hugging him again. "You know I love you right?"

"Well, if that's the case how about you show me how much?" He gave a sly grin at my expression. "Of course I'm totally kidding."

I punch him lightly, before linking arms with him and dragging him off to our sports class. So that's what my plan of action was; to try and let Craig fall in love with someone else so we could split…but for what? It's not like Stan would want me. And I'm pretty sure I had gotten over him a long time ago…

Or had I?

*---*

And it came to lunchtime. And there was no sign of Craig or Stan. Great. Fucking perfect. What if they were out beating each other up, then what? It's not like I was strong enough, let alone big enough to try and stop them. I did a few look arounds; and it didn't seem like there was a fight going on. Which was a good thing I guess.

Kenny later jogs over and I immediately stand up and meet him half way. I didn't want everyone else hearing our conversation; not that it was overly private or anything anyway.

"So I talked to him…" Kenny started, and shook his head and threw out his hands. "No dice. He refuses to listen to anything I say. Well, what I say about you. He just doesn't want a bar of you."

I felt like I had been stung really badly. I kind of flinched at the last statement, and I felt my face fall. "Did he say why…?"

"Apparently the last thing he needs to see or hear is that his ex best friend and new best friend are making out and/or fucking each other." Kenny looked about as bummed as I felt. "I asked if he was jealous that Craig jumped in first, and well…he threw shit at me and told me to fuck off and leave him alone. So I know for a fact he's totally jealous of him."

"But that means…"

"He likes you man. He likes you and he figures you won't like him back."

I put my face in my hands, and let out a frustrated scream. I don't fucking believe it. How could this situation get so…retarded?! Farfetched? Crazy even?! It makes no sense and I hate it!

"You know what Kenny?" I look up at him again. "I'm skipping the rest of the day, I can't deal with this bullshit right now. I just really can't."

"Well I'll join you!" He said with a bit of excitement in his voice. "It's not like I had anything important for a last class."

"Neither; but I'm more concerned about everyone in the class." I ticked them off. "Stan who would be trying to glare holes in everyone; Craig who would act like we're a married couple; Clyde who's nose needed plastic surgery after what I did to it, and finally Cartman who I just wish would keel over and die."

"It was you who broke Clyde's nose?" Kenny asked as we grabbed our bags. "Nice!"

"No it really wasn't; blood everywhere." I received a disapproving glare from Wendy, in which I waved to everyone before walking out the gate with my blonde friend. "And it scares me to think what he would've done had I not had 'Prince Charming' rescue me."

My sarcasm didn't please Kenny. "Dude, he just cares about you. I mean, he panicked when they found you. Like full on passed out when you were taken to hospital; then when I asked him what happened he just kept throwing up when I mentioned your name. We ran to see you, and he was sick the whole time. Yet he didn't leave until he was convinced you were fine."

I sighed, hearing what he had done for me. But he still managed to hurt me despite his so-called affection for me. "Maybe so, but if he cared he wouldn't treat me like absolute shit."

"I know, I don't get that part either." Kenny looked at me with an expression I couldn't decipher. We came to the local playground, and both took a seat in the swings. "Kyle…I need to ask this; why exactly are you trying to get out of this relationship for?"

His question kind of took me by surprise. "Well…for starters; I was drunk and he just happened to be there when I got horny. So it means I have no strong feelings for him. I don't want him having false hopes that we might get married illegally or whatever. Secondly; Tweek is a really good friend and it kills me knowing that I've moved in on his man. Thirdly; Stan's friendship is more important than another boyfriend…"

"Well, at least you have the right reasons to do so." He let his bag fall limp to into the sand. "Is there a chance you'd like, get with Stan eventually?"

"What makes you say that?"

Kenny seemed to smile. "Just the way he looks at you when you touch another guy. The way he was so happy when you forgave him…He really adores you."

I looked up from my lap. "Is that what you were talking about yesterday?"

Kenny gave a nod and stared off in the distance in front of him. "Yeah. Even though he had done so much to you, he still had that dream of us all stitching back together again. Even though Craig was his new best friend; he could never replace you."

I sigh and look back down. "He has a very funny way of showing it."

"I know. But he's got to learn to be a little less jealous of who you hang out with." I looked back at him; and by this time he had hung his head with a smile and his eyes shut. "Reminds me of when we were together as a group back then."

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "I used to think you and Stan would end up together in the end. And that made me think of who I wanted to end up with. It's a shame my thoughts were always 'Cartman'. I knew it would never happen; but something told me I felt for him more than a normal friend would."

"That is by far the creepiest thing you've ever said." I couldn't help myself. I had to put that statement out there. Luckily Kenny gave a laugh.

"It was! I'm so glad he turned on us; it was for the best." His face then went completely blank. "I wish Butters wasn't so damn fond of him; he would've been a good kid."

"Cartman gives false hopes to those he knows he can corrupt easiest." I added softly. "Butters didn't have close friends; he gave the hope that they're best friends."

"Only when in public view." Kenny finished. "Get him alone and he's still the same old Butters inside…"

It then clicked. "…You like Butters, don't you?"

"You could say that."

"You know what? I think if he was dragged away from that fat fuck, he would be the same as always." I looked up in confidence. "He needs someone like you to steer him in the right direction."

"You think he'd leave Cartman's side though?" Kenny looked thoughtfully. "Do you think if you stayed with Craig for a lest a few weeks while I work on Tweek; that you two could persuade him to leave that group?"

"I think that's the best course of action." As much as it pained me to admit it; I had one of the most powerful kids in the school as a partner. "It's only fair I help you out for you helping me out. It's what friend's do."

"It's what _best _friends do." He added a small wink.

*---*

I didn't go to school the next day. I got calls from everyone in my crew; even Tweek thankfully, giving me their condolences and prayers every year. Today is the 4th anniversary of my dad's passing. Ma and Ike had left earlier in the morning to pay their respects with the rest of the family at his grave. I slept in and would venture there alone. Its not that I hated the rest of the family; it was just I wanted to spend time with my dad by myself.

It's always depressing; walking slowly to the cemetery knowing that the person you're going to go see is buried some ten feet in the ground. But at 2:30 that afternoon I came to the ever-greening deathbed; and began walking through the many neatly placed tombstones. Every so few had wilting flowers placed before them; others had fresh ones.

Finally; I came to a larger looking tombstone; with a wide array of flowers before it. It looked like everyone in the family had come down this year. And as I always did, I placed my bunch in the very centre and knelt down. The words etched on the tomb always gave me chills; so I looked down in front of me instead. The realisation of the situation always haunted me; and I burst into tears. This was another reason I liked coming here alone; I could cry my heart out and I wouldn't have anyone judging me or mollycoddling me over it. I didn't need sympathy; I just needed my time with dad.

I sniffed, and gave a small smile. "Sorry, I was later than last year." It didn't feel strange talking to him, knowing he'd never reply. "Ike is talking again; and it's made Ma realise that she needs to look after him and not keep wishing you'll magically come back.

"It's still so hard without you dad; but really, when will it ever be easy again? I hope you're doing alright; up there having a good time with grandma. Just don't party too hard ok? I want to see you in at least one piece once I get up there."

I choked, and began crying again. It's what I did every year; talk to dad then continue crying til my tear ducts dried out and go home. Sometimes other people show up, but they leave me to it and go about their business as normal.

I feel another presence slide down beside me, and a callused, rough hand gripped firmly in mine. I look up through the tears to see Kenny on my right, putting a single white rose amongst the array and look at me with sad eyes.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked quietly. "I just thought I'd come see your dad with you this time. Show him that we're still friends and I'm here for you."

I give a nod, and lean on his shoulder and cry into the earflap of my hat. The tears soaked into the fur lining it, but really I didn't care. I felt Kenny's grip tighten on my hand, and he rubbed my left arm in comfort. It was nice having him there; not teasing me for being an emotional person.

Then, I felt a second presence on my left kneel down and I looked to see a bunch of tiger lilies being added to the group. The red glove retracted, and grabbed my left hand firmly. I looked up to see Stan sitting there; looking a bit strange with his jersey and old blue beanie on. He didn't look at me even when I stared at him for a lengthy period of time, but held onto my hand tightly as the three of us knelt there staring at the tombstone.

It was weird; the three of us sitting her like nothing had happened yesterday, or all those years ago for that matter. But I guess in the end these kinds of situations sift through your friends and hand you the closest and most caring friends of all; your best friends.


	7. Chapter 7

hehe, i promise a bit more will happen in the next couple of chapters. Im slowly introducing certain aspects because it actually does lead up to the big finale that i promise you wont have seen coming.

well, maybe dont hold me on promises and rather hold me on "ill try as hard as i can to make it happen"

I kind of wanted to bring kenny in a little more so i decided to write him a lil back story of his own. Hopefully you'll enjoy

Chapter Seven

So I went to school the rest of the week; and nothing. Got to the weekend, and still nothing. No signs of change, no signs of forgiveness, just nothing. Well fuck you Stan; fuck you right up the wall.

I decided I'd spend the weekend at Kenny's since last weekend was interrupted with false hopes. The place was still pretty damn crappy, but I didn't judge him since it's not his choice to live this way. See, Kenny can kind of relate to my situation, only his dad isn't dead.

His dad as many knew; was a raging alcoholic. His mom hated it, but because she liked to smoke it was only fair. However; Kenny's brother started sneaking his own share of his dad's alcohol and got poisoned and rushed to hospital. Basically; all hell broke lose and his dad had to chose between giving up drinking or continue to and tear the family apart.

He chose to leave with a bottle in his hand.

And since then their family has never been the same again. Kevin is god knows where doing god knows what with himself. His mom works full time to make ends meet. So Kenny is making money in his band at the local pub to help pay for their luckily very small mortgage and food. Though they're only really paying for two people now. His mom gave up the cigarettes and booze right after Kevin almost died.

My ma and Sharon Marsh would often slip money in places she'd eventually find to pay for stuff; in which Kenny would punch us for to pass on. But we knew they were grateful for it.

So we're in his living room, and we decided to clean up while his mom worked for the day. The place was getting pretty much spotless; until Kenny and I heard crying in the next room.

"I'll be right back; Anna's woken up again." I was slightly puzzled by the name, and my mouth kinda dropped when he came back in with a baby girl in his arms.

"Please tell me that's not yours." I stated loudly. He shrugged.

"It's not mine. It's my baby sister." He sat down on the couch with her and nursed her gently. "Mom went out with this guy from work and now Anna is here twelve months later."

I looked at her with a cocked head, and smiled at how cute she was. Slightly tanned skin, sandy blonde hair, big brown eyes and freckles on her face. She made a small grunting noise before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

"She's adorable." I said quietly. Kenny smiled.

"Yeah, she'll probably grow up to be quite a looker." He nursed her for a few moments, then got up to put her back to bed. "Though she's quite an attention whore. Always wants cuddling before she goes to sleep."

I followed him into the room they assigned hers. Purple walls with white birds painted all over them. Baby toys all over the room and a huge cot in the centre of the room. He gently placed her down, and we both hung over the railing to watch her fall into a deep sleep. We both looked at each other with a smile, before walking back out ever so quietly.

"Mom should be home soon so she'll take care of her." He said as we both slumped on the couch together.

"Well, you'd make a very good dad if you ever had kids." I said with a smile. "It was like a natural instinct for you to know what she wanted. You're like…a baby whisperer."

"Baby whisperer? That's a new one." He giggled. "But yeah; if I had the chance I'd want a baby of my own. Though, a little boy to keep on the family name."

"Of course." It then made me stop and wonder; did I want kids when I was older? Technically I was the only one that could carry the bloodline on. Maybe my boyfriend will want kids too and we could get a female friend to be our surrogate? I never used to stop and think about things I had said to people, and yet now I often questioned what I wanted to do in like ten years time.

I snapped out of my trance, and saw Kenny with an indescribable facial expression. It was a mix of confusion and sadness.

"What's wrong Kenny?" I asked, leaning over and sitting close to him.

"Well, this whole baby thing has got me thinking; would I make a good boyfriend as well as a good father? Or would I completely suck at the boyfriend aspect?"

I looked at him with slight shock. "What do you mean? You're good enough to be boyfriend material…"

"Am I though?" He looked down at his hands. "I mean; Clyde it was hard work. He always complained and no matter what I did it was never enough."

"This is also Clyde who is a crack head and tells your friends to kill themselves properly." I interjected. "You can't let what happened with him be the final word on how good you are."

"Then what do you rate me?"

I was taken aback. "Well, you have the best personality. You're easy to get along with, and people just love you no matter who they are. You do know when to change from party boy to caring friend; which is what people want. As for the physical side of things; you're a good-looking guy and have a nice body. People dig that. As for kissing, wouldn't know since I haven't tried you on for size."

He seemed to smile with the thanking on his lips. Then what he asked next blew me away. "Well, would you like to try me on?"

"W-what? As in, kiss you to rate you?"

He nodded, and right there I knew that this was probably going to be one of the most important things he'd ever ask of me. So I smiled, and nodded to show my agreement with it. He seemed taken aback by my answer, but closed his eyes and lent in. I captured his lips with mine, and I had to admit that he pretty fucking awesome at this. Maybe too awesome. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and massage my own, and it felt so heavenly.

I don't know how long we were making out for, but all I knew was I was very disappointed when it finally ended. He licked his lips right after, and seemed to catch his tongue with his teeth before speaking again.

"S-so, how was I? Good?"

"Good?!" I exclaimed with a smile. "You were fucking amazing."

He beamed at me.

*---*

I decided to stay at Kenny's til the Monday and go to school from there. But you know; as good a kisser he was, I didn't enjoy sharing his bed with him. Freaking arms and legs everywhere and I swear at one stage his foot was on my cheek.

And we walked to school in a hurry because we were late and Anna puked on Kenny's pants so he had to change them before leaving. As just as we came to the gate, guess who was waiting for me?

"Hey babe." Craig picked me up and I grabbed his shoulders to stop myself falling backwards. He held my thighs on his hips, and I kind of giggled before planting a kiss on his lips. I expected rough from him, but instead it was sweet and soft. He put me down on the floor, and Kenny raised a brow with a smirk.

"I'll catch you for practice tonight alright?" He said to Craig before waving us both off and jogging towards the building.

"You're in the band too?" I asked as I slipped my hand into Craig's and we walked together towards our lockers.

"Yeah! I do electric and back up singing." He crossed off the members for me. "Kenny does bass, Damien is on drums now after Token had a hissy fit, and Stan is lead vocals."

"H-he is?" I stammered. "Cool. How's the band going anyway?"

"Yeah not too bad, though we still need a bit of work til we can try get out there for a record deal. But hey! Swing over and come see us practice; maybe you can point out where to fix up?"

"And why would I be able to do that? Not because I'm a Jew is it?" I didn't need my boyfriend ripping on my religion.

"Haha, no no, I asked because you got like two hundred percent in your music test." He kissed me on the cheek. "So swing by the music room after school okay?"

"Kay." I watched him jog off to walk with…Stan. And that Jock asshole actually acted like they were still best of friends. I bet anything that was a dig at me.

And so I dragged myself to class very slowly. I got there, and I felt a few sets of eyes on me. Clyde was the closest.

"Um, hey. How's your nose?" I asked guiltily. He looked at me as if no one had asked him that before now.

"It's coming along good actually. I can move it now." He wiggled to make the bandages move so I could see. "I should actually be thanking you in a way; my parents wouldn't let me change my nose unless something bad happened to it. So um, thanks."

"N-no problem…" I stalked to the back of the room, and sat down beside Pip. He seemed to come out of some form of trance, and smiled.

"How was the weekend?" He asked softly. "Kenny didn't kick you too badly did he?"

"Haha, if only. I can still taste feet in my mouth." He chuckled at my comment. "So how are you and Damien doing? I don't think I've asked lately."

"Oh, w-well…" He went a bright shade of pink and started to talk dreamily to me. "We decided to take it to the next level…it was amazing…"

"Oh wow, that's great." I said as quietly as I could so people wouldn't listen in. "So now I can officially come to you for advice? Chrisptophe is good but it annoys Wendy."

He laughed and nodded. "Of course you can."

I smiled, and turned to see Stan was twirled around to face me and talk to Craig at the same time. To well, talk obnoxiously to him but still not loud enough for me to make it out. But I knew that he was being a dick on purpose. Hey, if you weren't suck a stuck up brat I wouldn't be with your best friend and you would be happy!

I looked away with a snarl and slammed my books on the table angrily. He was really pissing me off; which further questioned why I was stupid enough to think we'd get back together as friends anyway. Was that just a ploy to see how dumb I was so he could find further reason to hate me?

The teacher finally arrived, and my anger slowly faded as I got on with work.

*---*

Today was on a go slow; seriously. I think it was deliberately making time slow so Stan could give me evils and treat me worse than he usually would. Well whatever, I didn't give a damn what he did now.

And so I decided to focus on my new objective; to convince Butters to turn against the fat Nazi ass kisser. Though, that same ass kisser found me first. And before I could ask him what the hell he wanted, he grabbed my arms and slammed me into the nearest set of lockers. People gasped and looked in shock, but didn't help me in fear of getting beaten next.

"Ah! What the hell is your problem?!" I yell at him, only to be pulled forward and thrown back in. I felt one of the locks dig into my left arm and god damn it hurt so badly.

"Listen here you little bitch." He sneered, the hatred for me pouring out his mouth like a deadly poison. "Stop fucking around with Stan, or else you'll have me and a few other's to deal with. Got me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I quizzed, before he pushed my already sore shoulder further onto the locker's latch. I cried out in pain.

"You fuck with Stan, you fuck with me. Keep hurting him and you'll get more than this." He let me go, and looked around to see everyone looking. "The fuck you all looking at? Take a god damn picture ass rammers!"

And he stormed off, leaving me to literally tear myself from my pinned position and whimper in pain. I put my other hand on the wound, and felt it pouring with blood.

"Oh my god! What the fuck is going on here?!" I looked up at the raspy voice, to see a set of freckled legs, boxing gloves hanging from a well-manicured hand, and locks of red hair dangling around the newcomer's face.

Red stared poison at everyone else. "If y'all aint gonna help, rack off!" She knelt down, and pulled me up before steering me to the nurse's office.

"I can't believe they would just watch like a pack of freaking vultures. Honestly." She kept going on, sounding very much like Wendy and Bebe mixed together. "I can't believe Cartman would do something like that! The nerve of that wanker…"

"Red? We passed the nurse's office." I stopped her and pulled her back a bit, seeing her shut her mouth and sheepishly walk in with me.

Instantly the nurse bustles in and sighs. "What is it this time? I can't believe I see you almost every week Brovfloski."

"Well, I guess I attract trouble." I mumbled. "I got my arm stuck on the lockers and I had to rip myself off."

"Oh my god! Move aside lovely I need to get in here." Red jumped to the side; her sport top, or well, lack of bounced with her chest and ponytail. She stood on my other side, and held my hand tightly as the nurse got in there with tweezers and stitches. The whole time I winced in pain, remembering the stitches I had in my head I didn't feel because I was knocked out.

"Well, there we go." She put gauze on top and rubbed a bit of antiseptic on before washing the blood trickling down my back off. "Fucking kids these days, I tell ya."

I thanked the nurse, and walked out with Red still huffing. Her face had gone pink with fury; and her freckles now stood out like anything.

"Thanks for that." I said stupidly, receiving a small smile for her in return. Neither of us spoke for a bit, before I thought of something clever to say. "Say, did you know Bebe has been trying to get back in touch with you?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise at me. "No, I didn't know that! Why won't she?"

"Because she thinks you still hate her and Wendy for what happened ages ago."

She and I both stopped walking and she had a frustrated look on her face. "Now I never once told them I hated them! If anything I was the one trying to keep the stitches from dethreading themselves, but noooo. I was just being nosey and I had to chose a side if I wanted to be a part of that trash. So I chose to back off. Obviously they think I did it because I was pissed off at them. Well, I was, but…"

I decided to cut her off before she kept rambling. "Well, why don't you tell them that? I'm sure they'd love to know _your _version of the story."

She thought for a few long moments. And being her, they were long. She finally nodded. "Alright. Let 'em know I'll be free after boxing practice this afternoon."

And with that, she jogged off and left me feeling like I had achieved more than I had in a long while.

*---*

Finally! End of the day. Now to drag myself to the band's practice to have a listen to them; and quite possibly end up going home with Craig. But you know what? Neither Craig or Kenny told me where the crap they practice! God dammit!

"_Where is your boy tonight, I hope he is a gentleman…"_

Wait. That's the sound of music playing right? Maybe I should follow that. I turn around and listen to where it's coming from.

"_Maybe he wont find out what I know. You were the last good thing about this part of town…"_

Ok, so it's coming from the English block. So go into a slow jog and hear instruments begin playing up. I go through the corridor, poking my head into every classroom with no luck. Then, I hit the fifth room there and see them in the back hammering their instruments. And there's Stan, standing the front with the microphone in hand, head banging.

"When I wake up

I'm willing to take my chances on

The hope I forget that you hate him more than you notice

I wrote this for you"

"For you, so"

Had to admit, Stan had a really good voice. And Craig complimented it well with back ups. I lean on the doorframe, and smile as Kenny winks at me before I listen to more.

"You need him?

I could be him

I could be an accident but I'm still tryin'

Which is more that what I can say for hi…"

He suddenly stopped as his eyes flickered open at me, and his M seemed to become high pitched suddenly. Kenny looked at him with a sly smirk, before pulling his guitar strap off his shoulder and laying it down on a nearby table.

"I think we should take five." He said softly before jogging over to me.

"Well um, that was pretty bad." I said with a sheepish grin as Kenny laughed cheekily. "Maybe you guys over practiced today?"

Kenny shook his head and leant in close. "Nah, he got a boner. Look at him trying to hide it."

I gave him a look in disgust, before look at Stan and realising Kenny was right on the mark. "Oh." Was all I managed to say.

"You know? Might be because of this." He grabbed the shoulder of my shirt; which had slipped right down, and pulled it back up before buttoning the top for me and hiding the exposed flesh the nurse forgot to hide.

I saw Stan looked away and seemed a tad disappointed that Kenny had covered me up. And you know what? I felt good that he was eyeing what he couldn't have. Served him right for what he did to me not once, but twice.

"You know what, I'd better got home." Craig stated softly before getting up and packing his electric away. I made my way over to him to see what the go was tonight. In the corner of my eye I saw Damien smirk before pulling his symbols down.

"So, what did you think up until Stan's voice broke?" Craig asked as I propped myself up on the desk next to him.

"It was pretty good actually." I said with a smile. "Might have to ban half naked people from the venue though so Stan doesn't get nervous again."

I saw him throw a look at me as Craig laughed. Kenny giggled and began whispering to him. Craig kissed my cheek lightly.

"You don't mind if we take a raincheck on tonight, do you?" He seemed sympathetic about blowing me off. "Mum and dad decided it was my turn to play babysitter tonight and they don't want me to have people over."

"No that's fine. I completely understand." I gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course." He hugged me affectionately before walking out the door after waving everyone else off.

Stan threw me a really dirty look.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, short chapter this time. I'm trying to build up to the big things in here, and dont worry, the ending isn't as shocking as making it another pairing. That i can tell you with confidence. But enjoy this chapter anyhow and I'll update very soon

Chapter Eight

So during the next week or so; I lived it up being Craig's boyfriend. It was kinda rubbing it in, but I figured if I was to let my plan unfold he best not know what I was really up to.

I had to duck him a few times to chase Butters, and every time I thought I had him he'd either go to Cartman or just simply disappear. It was really pissing me off, since Kenny was counting on me for this. And the fact he was doing so well convincing Tweek to move in.

It was two weeks I had been doing this, and I was beginning to think that maybe I wasn't as good as I thought. Until I heard mumbling coming from inside the toilets. I decided to casually slip in; and heard Butters' voice coming from the end cubicle. He was clearly talking to himself; and I could see why.

"Stupid Eric and his stupid plans. Why if I weren't such a pussy I'd stand up to him. This has just gone too far; Kyle isn't a bad person. In fact he was probably the nicest one to take me in…" The toilet flushed, and I hopped up on the basin nearest to me. He came out, and was surprised I was there.

"W-what…" He started, twiddling his thumbs. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." I replied softly, watching as he nervously walked over and washed his hands next to me. "I thought Cartman was your best friend?"

"Oh no, he prefers a posse over friends. I'm damn right sick of it." He flicked his hands and placed them on his hips. "I can't like Hello Kitty if I'm with him, and I have to be mean to people otherwise he beats me up."

"Oh Butters…that's terrible." I was actually genuinely sorry for him; I really was. So I grabbed his hand to show my support.

"I know I'm not popular or have many friends, but Eric promised me I'd be really cool if I followed his lead. But people just seem to hate me more. Well I'm tired of it; sick and tired."

"Well, why don't you find someone else to hang out with?" I suggested, jumping for joy inside for getting further than expected.

He frowned. "I told you, I don't have anyone else…"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I cut him off with a wide smile. "You know Kenny always had a soft spot for you. He actually wanted to talk to you himself; but I thought I'd get in first and give you a heads up. What do you say?"

He looked down at our hands and his face contorted to a slight frown. He then looked up at my face; in which I tried to throw the most trusting look I could muster, and his face softened slightly.

"Are you sure? Kenny doesn't seem the type to go for me…" He looked away and seemed really saddened by it. "He's really pretty, and really nice, and I have to be mean to him because of Eric…"

"But you don't have to anymore!" I said with a bit of breathlessness. I just realised I had stopped breathing as he talked, which caused him to look back up at my face.

"W-well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to Kenny at least." He gave a small smile. "I like him; and it hurts when I treat him like dirt."

"Kenny let's things like that bounce off him." I replied gently, sliding off the basin to stand directly in front of him. "He's worried about you. It hurts him to know you're being led astray."

"Well ah, let him know I have a free period next then?" he seemed to look a bit happier, and I felt my whole body warm up knowing he liked Kenny back.

"Of course I will!" I said in a happier tone, pulling him a quick hug before exiting with a spring in my step

*---*

Ok, so two things have been sorted now; Red talked with the girls and has been coming over to talk often; and I _mean _often to them, and Butters has migrated to our group. Sadly he was forced out of the preppy group after the fat fuck saw Kenny hugging Butters after their little talk.

But I have three problems now lingering around; Tweek is showing signs he's really uncomfortable around me, Stan is still acting like I'm not there, and Cartman keeps sending me death threats whenever he can. I don't get it, what's got his huge ass boxers in a knot?

But this Stan issue is really getting to me, as I sit in the remainder of free period boring holes into the back of his head. I wish I could read minds; then I'd know what the hell was going on with him lately. I must be so naïve, thinking we were still friends after the funeral. I was so _stupid._

Not even Bebe talking to me would snap me out of this. Oh no. I would keep staring til he had two little neat holes going right through his head. Only I didn't count on him turning around to look at me. I cried out and my whole chair fell back from shock.

"Oh shit man!" Bebe shrieked, bending over and picking me up. "What the hell was that for?"

"I honestly just scared myself, that's all." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie; I did scare myself with my cry. Stan looked at me with great concern, before shaking his head with a smile and turning back to read his book. I felt my face flush, and I propped my chair back up before planting myself down and looking down at my book.

Fuck…I still have feelings for him. I'm still in love with him as I was back then. And Bebe saw it too as she glanced at me.

"I see what you did there." She stated calmly, before opening her notepad and flicking to a blank page. "Nice trick; he's totally gonna love that."

I groaned and put my palm on my forehead as she giggled and began taking down some notes. I don't even know what she was writing, but I could put two and to together. And as I looked up, I met those blue eyes I had fallen in love with all over again.

And I didn't feel guilty about it at all.

*---*

"Hey!" I turned around to see Craig jogging up to me with a huge smile on his face. And behind him I saw Stan suddenly getting mighty interested with the contents of his locker.

"So, are you going to be busy from now til tomorrow?" He asked, leaning on the locker next to mine as I crammed all my books and such in. "I thought tonight would be good to make it up to you for blowing you off. I feel bad."

I smiled, and closed my locker. "Craig, don't feel bad. And no, I'm not doing anything. Why, got something in mind?"

"How about we go to Stark's Pond. To um, talk." He seemed to be a little embarrassed by it though; since we didn't really talk about much while together. "It's fun kissing and cuddling, but I don't want our relationship solely based on that stuff. I _want _to have a conversation with you without being completely awkward."

I give him a smile. "Sure, just let me text my ma and we can go now if you want."

He beams at me, and I punch in a short message to her before hitting send. I wait a few moments, and I get the approving reply, followed by a little wink. Sometimes I wish Ike wouldn't offer to write her texts in, he knows by now I've caught on.

I notice Stan looking at Craig's back as I grab his hand and begin to walk away. And something about his gaze told me that he was wishing for all the chances in the world that he would be magically replaced and be the one holding my hand instead.

And as I turned back around to walk away; I felt like throwing up.

*---*

I loved Stark's Pond, since no one comes here anymore. It meant couples could come here in confidence and know that their sessions wouldn't be disturbed by anyone else. And from the look on Craig's face, I knew he just wanted _us_ there. No one else.

We took a position to sit down right at the bank, and just sit there throwing rocks in. The whole time we talked about well, anything we could think of. His pet Guinea Pig that was still alive and kicking; our little siblings; parents; and finally moved onto the memories of grade school.

"I'll never forget the time you guys convinced me to be in that stupid pan flute band." He said with a slight chuckle. "But I have to admit now, it was kinda fun."

"I don't see how being abandoned in Peru was any fun." I said with a slight chuckle. "I never found _anything _I did with the guys was ever fun. If anything I was the one that just knew we'd get into trouble most of the time."

"But admit it, it was good having someone different with you." He looked at me with a small smile. "You were the only one that didn't tell me to shut up or to stop being a downer. And I guess that's when I realised that maybe you guys were just misunderstood. I saw and experienced what you went through, and was angry at the time. But now I look and see you guys never ask for trouble; it just follows you around."

"Oh trust me, it still follows me around." I mumble, subconsciously touching the newly inflicted wound I had. He noticed and frowned with concern.

"What happened to your shoulder?" His voice was coated in a bit of worry. "Was it Cartman?"

I sigh, and nod. I couldn't lie to him, not after what we had shared. "I don't really think much of it; well, besides the pain of course. I don't think he's worth the paper he's written on. I never thought highly of him; and I wont let him get the better of me."

"Good, because you shouldn't." Those eyes of his are so piercing and I feel like I'm in a trance. His lips move once more and I only just register what he says. "No matter what happens, I swear I will do everything I can to make sure he never touches you ever again. I…"

I snap out of my trance when I realise he's stopped talking completely. I take the time to properly look into his eyes. Beautiful brown they are, with a huge sparkle in the centre. I never had the chance to study his face close up, and now it felt like I had all the time in the world. I felt cold fingers touch my cheek, and I shivered as he stroked my cheek affectionately. His cheeks are tinged pink, and he has such a warm and sensual smile on right now. It was like nothing I had ever seen in my romance lifetime.

"At first I didn't like you, but then…I changed Kyle."

"Into what?" was _that _all I could say?!

"The guy who loves you." And slowly he moved in and captured my lips with his own. It was so soft and so gentle, and yet I had guilt pouring through my bloodstream the more our lips touched.

Don't get me wrong; I had come to love this guy. But…

I wasn't _in_ love with him. And it made me feel so damn right sick.

*---*

The next day, I was so tired and didn't want to go to school. But Craig insisted we go so people don't get suspicious of anything since he didn't want the wrong word going out about me. He seriously cared so much for me that he didn't care if his name was dragged in the mud. Just as long as I was safe.

Once we got there, he had to leave me behind because of some counselling or something like that. I didn't mind at all, and made my way to my locker while yawning into the back of my hand. But aside from tired, I felt pretty sick and kinda dizzy as well.

I opened my locker to change books, and noticed a small folded note in there. I cocked my head in confusion, before pulling it out and unfolding it. It was a scribbled picture in blue biro, but I could make out that it was a person. With wings. And curly hair…wait. This was _me._

"My Angel" was written in messy cursive at the bottom in the corner, and I could've sworn I've seen this writing before. I just can't put my finger on where though…

"Kyle! Kyle!"

I threw the pic back in and slammed my locker shut before spinning around to a very out of breath Kenny with an equally puffed out Butters. Kenny put a hand on my shoulder as he tried to gain regular breathing back.

"What did you do last night?!" The question was kind of demanding and fearful at the same time. I looked at them with a look of confusion.

"I was with Craig at Stark's Pond…talking. Then we went back to his house and slept in separate beds because he didn't want his mum thinking we were doing it."

Both Kenny and Butters breathed dramatic sighs of relief. "Oh thank god for that!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, there's a thing going around saying you and Craig shagged like animals all night long. Stan is really upset about it…"

My heart sank at the thought of Stan getting sad over it. We snapped to our left seeing Wendy and the girls running over looking as equally worried.

"Is it true?!" She shrieked. I shook my head.

"No it's not true! Who the hell told you…" Then it suddenly clicked, and I was pissed off then. "Cartman."

"That son of a bitch."

We all turned to see Tweek standing there, his cheek twitching slightly. I was shocked at the fact that he had said it. Obviously he had heard the rumour. "I knew it wasn't true. I knew he was just being a dickhole like usual."

I took the chance to mouth 'I think of you' to him, and he seemed to light up and send an attempted smile my way. It faded when everyone seemed to be in a better mood. I however was so pissed off that it was hard to concentrate on any of them.

"I need to find Stan." I stated loudly, before pushing through them and sifting through the crowd. Again, I didn't even know where I was going to find him; but I just knew he had to hear it from me that it didn't happen.

Funnily enough I found him at his locker, looking a bit sorry for himself. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder, and he turned around before looking really sour.

"Look…" I began, but he soon cut me off.

"It's ok, I get it." He said; his voice cracking from his emotions. And in his eyes I could see his broken heart. "I'll see you later."

And as he walked away, I felt my heart tearing itself to shreds.

I had to sort this out tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Alright, so maybe I should evaluate all this before I go stomping into his house and demanding he admit he loves me. Not that I was going to take the situation like that in the first place, it was just a figure of speech.

Ok, so I know that fire for Stan was still burning as hard as ever. I had tried to forget about it that it hurt more to know he could so easily ignore my existence. I knew he was upset about that rumour; and that he looks at me with that look of complete need to be mine. I also know I'm taking Craig for a ride, but I still have some feelings for him.

This was all so difficult to get through at once. Why did love have to complicate like everything? I fumble around with the keys in my pocket, and walk up to the Marsh's residence. Another thing I kept; the spare key to his house. You know, in case something silly like this would happen.

I unlock the door, and step inside to a seemingly empty house. I look around before closing and locking the door behind me. But I can't find any form of life anywhere.

"Mrs. Marsh?" I call out, peering into the kitchen before doubling back into the livingroom. "Shelley?"

I trudge up the stairs, trying to make as much noise as I could as I went. "Hello?"

I reach the all too familiar bedroom door of Royal blue, and push it ever so gently. "Stan?"

He sits up from his bed, and he frowns at me before looking away. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." My heart is having a fit right now, trying its hardest to jump out of my chest and jump into his. The cold tone in his voice hurt me, but he turned back in curiousity as I closed the door behind me. "My life means something."

"What?" He asked with a frown, clearly not getting where I was going with this.

"My life means something. In fact, it means everything to me." It didn't seem to be clicking to him at all. I gave up shortly after with a sigh.

I stood where I was, and instinctively grabbed my left elbow. "What went around today wasn't true. I didn't have sex with Craig."

"B-but, Cartman said he saw you going to his house." He said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, to go to sleep; not sleep _with _him. You should know Cartman is a lying fat piece of shit."

He seemed to relax and gave a smile. "Well, I'm glad it's not true then." He got up, and stood up before me. My gaze met his chest, so I looked up to see his face. That beautiful sun-tanned face. "Kyle, do you know what it's like, seeing the one you love with someone else and knowing everything you do won't change it?"

I sighed and walked to the centre of his room. "Of course I do. That's how I felt when you were with Wendy. Jealousy is a sin and yet I kept trying to break you guys off for _me._ When I found out she wanted to get out too; I was more than happy to help. What I didn't expect was you to be a complete dick about it."

"I know, and I wanna do whatever it takes to apologise for the way I treated you." I heard him shift to look at the back of my hat. "I just, I figured…"

I turned around, knowing what he was going to say. "You figured that I wasn't interested in you and if I ever found out you were gay for me that I'd disown you so you decided you'd treat me badly so your feelings would die, but instead they only grew more and more and then you blew a gasket when Craig jumped in before you hence why you went back to being an ass and now that I'm here you're going to show that you love me so much it hurts and I'll reciprocate."

His mouth was hanging in complete shock. He honestly didn't expect me to analyze him so quickly and make it seem so corny in the end. "Um, well, yeah…"

I shake my head with a smile. "You watch way too many romance movies Stan."

He looked away with an embarrassed smile on his face. "I was trying not to go down that path but it looked like it was inevitable." He suddenly turned serious and stood a step toward me. My heart started to beat faster. "Kyle, don't get me wrong, I went the completely wrong way about it. But I want you to know that it was _you _I tried to get jealous when I was with Wendy. You when I got with Bebe. I didn't realise that you were completely oblivious to what I was doing, and it hurt so badly."

"Stan, I know that now." I saw his eyes flicker. "How long have you liked me?"

"Ever since I gave you that necklace. I gave that to you knowing that you were the one I wanted. I just didn't know how to tell you because I was downright scared."

"You should have just said something." I felt my heart stitching itself back together. "I never would've turned you away for that. Because that was the day I fell for _you._"

"What?" He looked up, expecting me to burst out laughing or something to tell him I was kidding. But it never came; because it was the truth.

"I know it's hard seeing me with Craig, and I love him." I said, seeing him look down in a hurt fashion. "But I figured out yesterday when I was with him that it's you I'm _in _love with. I'm completely and utterly in love with you Stan Marsh and it's killing me knowing that I'm hurting you every time I'm with him."

He looked up at me, and the twinkle in his eye came back. And once again my sarcastic tongue lashed out again.

"Stan, focus on the now. This is sounding just like a freaken tv show."

"Well, you know tv shows are based on life? I would've thought someone with your intellect would know that. This is real life Kyle; you do what you can to get what you want."

And as I opened my mouth to protest, he stuck a fucking tie in there; a tie for Christ sake! I coughed at the sudden intrusion in my mouth, and ripped it out. He seemed to smirk and placed his hands on my hips instead. "You need to learn to zip it sometimes Brovfloski."

And he leant in close and our lips only slightly brushed together. Ok, now he had shut me up completely and utterly. But as much as I wanted this right now; was I just wanting it to get away from Craig? Or did I genuinely have feelings for him?

I sadly pushed him away slightly, before looking down with a sigh. "I…I don't know if this is right…"

"What do you mean?" His voice was slightly whiney, and pleading. "I thought you wanted me?"

"I don't know…" I rested my forehead on his shoulder and sighed with a rattled breath. "I'm so confused over you and Craig, and the more I think about this, the more I don't want to in fear he'll find out."

"He wont find out if we don't tell him." He pulled my hips right into his crotch, which made me gasp at how much he wanted me. "Fuck Craig."

"But that was the whole point; I don't want to fuck Craig." I replied with a smirk, before my face fell again. " But I also don't want to do to him what Dylan did to me; which is _this."_

He bit his lip. "The difference is there's love here, not lust. I would never push you into anything without you approving of it. Ky, you'll always be my number one in everything. Please don't let our friends get in the way of the here and now. I want to be your first, and you to be mine."

I looked at him directly in his eyes, and I saw what I had been craving from another person for such a long time; compassion, love and loyalty. He didn't just have pretty eyes like Craig did; or a white smile like Kenny. Nor did he _just _have nice skin like Dylan. He was a being who _loved _me; all of me.

Once again he moved down ever so slowly, and I hoisted myself up on my tiptoes to close the gap between us. Even though I found Kenny to be awesome, and Craig sweet, Stan was…

Perfect. There was just no other way to describe the feeling I had when our lips touched. It was just perfect. And I could tell he had been longing to do this for a while from the way he made every second seem like minutes.

Lips parted, and he picked me up to rest on his hips; and I leant over him to kiss him again. I partially envied how big and strong he was, and that I was too small to ever be picking him up. But once we reached his bed and he laid me down, all thoughts of anything disappeared. All that mattered was the fact that our bodies; despite being so different, fit so perfectly. Everything moved in sync, and everything that happened was slow and sensual.

Stan pried his lips away slowly, before opening his eyes to look down at mine. He looked almost sheepishly away and mumbled in his shoulder. "Be patient, I'm not sure what I'm doing exactly…"

I smile, and push his face back to look at me. "Don't worry, neither do I."

He seemed a little bit more confident, and unbuttoned my shirt ever so slowly. The cold air rushed right to my chest and I hissed lightly as I wiggled out of it. Stan sat up for a few moments to pull his jumper off, and I saw his cross dangling from his neck as he came back down to kiss my neck. I looked down for a few seconds to see our two halves had coincidently clicked together. And it made me smile as I ran my hands up the back of his neck and started massaging his head softly. I felt his hands run down the sides of my body, and reach the zipper of my pants. I heard two bouts of unzipping, and he tapped my hips so I could buck up to take my pants off. He then went to his own, and kicked them off his ankles. He grabbed the hem of my boxers, and a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"What about your parents?" He seemed to frown at the random question, before chuckling and continued to do what he was doing.

"Not coming home til tomorrow night." He flung my boxers off somewhere in his room, and began wiggling his off. "Why, scared you might be too loud?"

I watched him intently, and was impressed with the final naked result. "Well from where I'm laying, yeah I think I might be screaming."

He laughed lightly as he leant over me, and opened his draw for a plastic and some lube. I sat him up, and took them off him with a smile.

"Lemme get that for you." I push him back, and roll the condom onto his hard member. My own member throbbed hard as I began lathering lube on my hands before rubbing it on his. He had his head thrown back and a growl escaped his throat as I went a bit faster. Then sneakily stopped and waited for him to notice. His head snapped back.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, grabbing one of my hands and kissing it lightly.

"Because I think you're ready enough." I replied, leaning back in to kiss him lightly.

He obediently kissed back, before pushing me gently back down and slowly pressing a finger in me. I hissed and threw my head back from the pain, then realised I still had my hat on. I would take it off, but the sensation of Stan's finger hurt and I soon forgot all about it. Stan heard my grunt in pain and stopped.

"You ok?" he asked softly, removing his finger slowly.

I nodded quickly. "I'm ready when you are."

He leant over to give me a light kiss in reassurance, before I felt a new part of him going in. I gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling my fingernails pierce his skin. He didn't move luckily, and gave me time to adjust to the new feeling. And then it wasn't so much as hurting me; as a matter of fact it felt really good. I felt him slide back out, and thrust slowly back in. I bit my lip and muffled a squeak as he did it once again. His movement was so slow and yet so breathtaking, and I don't think I wanted it any other way.

"Let it all out. Don't hold it back." He whispered huskily, before sucking lightly on my neck. I closed my eyes, and moaned with every movement he made. The faster he went, the louder I would get, until it was getting to the point where I was screaming his name over and over again. His breathing was so heavy against my skin, and I could feel myself tighten around him as I hit my orgasm. I felt myself unload all over his stomach, and dripping down onto mine. He groaned from the sudden tightness, and thrust as hard as he could until he too reached his peak. I felt him relaxing as he filled the plastic, and slowly he came to a stop before laying still on me. Our chests heaved together in sync and our sweat mixed together as we lay there for what seemed like ages.

*---*

I felt sunlight hit my face, so I squinted to try to stay asleep. But I then heard snoring behind me and I knew it was just a losing battle then. I slowly opened my eyes to a room filled with clothes. I swear our clothes mated and bred over night; or we just wore too much during the day. I roll over, and frown before hitting Stan in the chest. He woke up suddenly, and coughed from my fist colliding with his lung area.

"And you said _I _had the snoring problem all that time." I said. Wow, such a lovely hello from the guy you just sexed up; a punch and a smart remark.

He merely smiled and moved closer to nuzzle in my neck. "Morning to you too…What's the time anyway?"

I look over to his dresser to see his bedside clock. "Its 7:50"

"Oh ok…Kenny will be here in about 5 minutes then." He mumbled and closed his eyes to doze off again. I on the other hand sat up and panicked. Stan looked at me in confusion. "What's wrong? It's only Kenny."

"Yeah, but Kenny doesn't know I'm here." I stated quickly before getting dressed quickly. "No one knows I'm here."

"Wait, what?" He sat up and scratched his head. "What about your mom?"

"She knows I wasn't planning on coming home last night so she isn't a worry." I bounce around, trying to pull my jeans back on. "I didn't exactly come here last night and expect to have sex with you."

"Oh. So it just kind of happened then?" He seemed a little bit hurt by that. I sighed and threw myself on the end of his bed to pull the tight ass jeans up. I don't even know why I wear skinny leg anyhow.

"No it's not like that at all. I _wanted _to do it with you; I just didn't _expect _it last night." I zipped them up with great difficulty, and exhaled loudly. "Go downstairs and set out your table in books."

"Why?" He asked, getting out of bed and I noticed he was still naked.

"Well, put some pants on first; then go and do what I told you. Make it look like I came over for last minute tutoring."

He picked up his pj pants and easily slid them on before grabbing his back with a smile. "You're a genius sometimes."

"It's what I'm here for." I got up and began putting my shirt on impatiently, and grabbing random items of clothing strewn across the room. You know I didn't remember wearing my scarf or jacket; but I guess I did.

I pretty much flew down his staircase, and made sure my bag was infact on the table and in plain view of when Kenny walked in. we heard a knocking on the door; and I instinctively leant over Stan's shoulder to point at his work.

"And that's how you conclude it. Got it?" I said calmly, pretending it wasn't all butterflies and rainbows between us. Heh, rainbows.

"Hey guys, last minute work?" Kenny asked as he closed the door behind him and dropped his bag. We both nodded and began packing Stan's stuff away. "That's funny because we all have a free period first thing today."

I froze, cursing. He was right; we did have a free period. Stan looked from me to Kenny, then gave him a smirk. Kenny pursed his lips, then gave that dirty seductive look he always wears around me. "So, why are you _really _here then Kyle?"

I looked away, trying not to gain eye contact with either of them. Stan rubbed my thigh gently as he spoke.

"Well, there's no hiding it from you now is there?" He seemed to almost brag it, which pissed me a little bit. "We reconciled for good this time…"

"So you guys had sex then?"

"Four times!"

I felt my face burn up. So what if we did it four times last night?! Kenny didn't need to know and no one else needs to know either! I dropped everything I had into Stan's bag before grabbing my own and flinging it over my shoulder.

"Well, bout time you guys got down to business!" He exclaimed before following us out of the house. "So tell me every little detail about it."

"I'm not telling you anything graphic." I stated, feeling Stan's arms snake around my waist and he nuzzled into the nape of my neck. "All you need to know is it was in his bed the first three times, and the last in the bathtub because I wanted to have a bath."

"Mhm, really kinky." Kenny said with a smirk. "So you guys are actually together now or what?"

Stan suddenly went stiff, and I felt the guilt washing over me like I had feared. I didn't even think about the fact I had a boyfriend until Kenny had mentioned him. My stomach began to have spasms. He frowned at our faces.

"Dude…Craig is still in the picture isn't he?" I nodded. "Geez Kyle! So he doesn't know you came here?!"

"And he wont find out because he'll be with Tweek before he does!" I cry back, knowing Kenny would keep his word if I plead to him. "Please Kenny…I don't want him to know…"

I break away from Stan, much to his displeasure, and grab Kenny's hands. "I'll do anything for you…"

"Anything you say?" His face is curved into a sly grin. God, I stepped right into that one didn't I? "It's alright, I'll keep this to myself. But also know it wont be my fault if he does find out, all right?"

I nod happily and throw myself on him to show my gratitude. He nervously pats my head, and I chuckle lightly knowing it was because Stan was staring him down.

"Come on, let's just go to school." Stan mumbled behind me, and began to walk ahead of us.

And my stomach did back flips.


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry for the lack of updating! Ive been in and out of the country and state for a month for holidays and such; and then come home to a lot of personal stuff and i lost a lot of inspiration for life.

but now ive bounced back and am writing thanks to a new lineup of music to inspire me. I hope some things in here don't offend people or that you understand it to know what's going on. Some things are left unsaid because Itll either be explained later or the fact I didn't want to decribe everything. I've been in a very bummed mood too hence this chapter is full of angst and crying-worthy scenes.

I will make sure the next chapter comes very soon for you guys. love you *blows kisses to you all*

Chapter Ten

I walked down the street with my arms wrapped tightly across my chest. Stan and Kenny tried to touch me, but I forcefully shook them off. I didn't _want _people to be touching me right now!

"Dude, chill out." Kenny said casually with his hands behind his head. "He might not even be at school today…"

I heard my phone go off, and stopped to see who it was. I sighed and flipped my phone open to talk; making Stan and Kenny turn around to watch. Seriously, what's so interesting about a guy on a phone?

"_K-kyle…I-I-I'm sorry f-for ringing early…" _

"It's ok Craig; tell me what's wrong." I kept a low key in my voice to attempt to keep calm; but the sound of his broken voice down the other end of the phone was shattering me slowly.

"_It's Stripes. He…he died this morning."_

I shut my eyes and breathed heavily down the phone. I knew I wasn't going to go to school today; I just hadn't found the reason til now. I looked at Stan's slight glaring; and Kenny's concerned face, before speaking to my um, boyfriend again.

"I'll be there soon ok?" I said calmly, hearing him about to dispute. "And I'm not taking no for an answer; you need me right now."

I hung up on him before I could hear even a squeak in protest, and looked at the two people staring back at me.

"You're right Kenny; he won't be at school today. But…neither will I." I looked away seeing Stan flare his nostrils and abruptly look away from me. "Will you let them know I'm dealing with a personal issue Kenny?"

"Sure thing sweetie pie." He cooed with a small smile. "You just go and deal with this and be all fresh in the morning."

I mouthed a small thankyou before turning and leaving in the opposite direction. I could hear the muffled voice of Kenny's voice attempting to soothe Stan in some way. I didn't bother turning around because now every time I looked at him I saw Craig's face and guilt would settle in shortly after.

I come to the house and ring on the doorbell once and wait on the doormat. It was a good two minutes and there was no signs of life going to open the door. I rang it a couple more times and wrapped my arms around my stomach with a shiver. It was getting colder by the second out here; I swear.

Still nothing. Ok, I'll just push on the door and…it's open. Geez Kyle, he'd more than likely leave the door open if he was expecting you.

So I walk in; and decide to lock the door behind me. Because this town is stupid and most of the houses look the same from the outside. So you put two and two together for my reasoning. I had grown accustom to his house now; and for some reason felt really sick. I know exactly what the reason is; I just prefer not to think about it in case I throw up everywhere.

I open up the end bedroom door on the second floor hallway, and peek inside to see Craig kneeling beside an empty cage. He was flicking the little wheel around over and over again with a blank expression, and I felt my lip quiver.

"C-Craig?" I stutter, taking a slow step into the dimly lit room. He merely moves his head to stare at me; and sends a very broken smile.

"You came…" He merely whispers, getting up slowly and making his way to the bed in the far corner of the room. I stride over instantly and fall down beside him, since my legs decided it would be an awesome time to buckle. He stops rummaging through his dresser and looks at me with sad eyes, before bursting into tears.

I instantly grabbed him in a tight hug and pushed him down onto the bed before stroking his hair and kissing his temple lightly. I honestly didn't want to see him crying in case I started too; so I avoided eye contact with him for the good couple of hours we laid there. He sobbed in between outbursts before wailing and starting the cycle again, and the whole time I clenched my eyes shut to hold back my own tears.

*---*

I had stayed the night in the end; due to Craig being home alone and I felt guilty every time he teared up at remembering his lifelong deceased friend. It was around 11:30 at night when he finally cried himself to a deep slumber. I let him snuggle up to me, and I could feel his warm breath tickling my neck with every motion of his body moving up and down. Even though it was on bad terms for my reason to be there; but for some reason I felt like I was at home. And that feeling made me feel chronically ill. Because I was living one of those stupid teeny bopper soapies; you know the one where the girl is dating a guy then sleeps with his best friend. And now as I lay enjoying the warmth of my boyfriend and should feel good, I just felt like I had to throw up.

"…Kyle?" I looked down to see his sad brown eyes looking up at me. I left out a small breath before sending a small smile.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for everything." He whispered slowly.

"You don't need to thank me." I kissed his lips gently. "It's what I'm here for."

"I do. I really do…" He sent me another sad smile. "My parents told to get over it and move on. But you…you came and treated the situation so seriously. I just wanna thank you for being there for me. You didn't have to stay and yet you did."

I smiled back at him before lying down and closing my eyes. "Like I said, it's what I'm here for…"

*---*

I dunno what time I woke up; but I could honestly say I wish I'd just kept sleeping. I felt like absolute crap; and I'm sure that I looked it too. I looked around the semi-messy room to find there was no form of visible clock or form of time telling device anywhere. If Craig doesn't own a clock; how the hell does he know when to go to school every morning?

"Hey." I whispered gently, prodding at the heavily muscled shoulder in my cheek. Nothing.

I grabbed his arm and tugged him down to lay on his back; and there I noticed he was in a deep slumber. His cheeks were tear stained, and his lips were a pinkish colour with splotches of blood from where he had bitten himself to stop himself from exploding over the night. I grabbed his left hand, and stroked the multiple bite marks he did himself. But as I looked back up to his face, I couldn't help but break a small smile at how peaceful he looked sleeping. And as I made the conscious decision to lay back down and place a hand on his chest; I felt that confusion flooding back to me.

I mean, this guy wasn't giving me a reason to leave him. More, he was giving me more reasons to stay. But then on the other hand, Tweek and Stan were on the sidelines trying to break away from the imaginary cheating security and jump those billboards to run onto the field. And unfortunately at this point in time; I was siding with the security guards. Ah the joys of teenage fuckery…I mean, love. Same diff to me.

I felt my ass vibrate…oh wait, its my phone. I pull it out, and see Kenny has sent a text:

_Hai. Don't bothr bout comin 2dai. Snow has blocked school entrance. Yay! Kenny_

Well thank god for that because I couldn't be bothered moving anyhow. And just as I thought I could finally lull back to sleep; six foot of muscle rolls on top of me. Fuck he's heavy!

"Craig!" I squeal, hearing a small chuckle shortly after. Great, he's decided to be a wanker instead. Well, at least he seems a little happier today.

"I thought you would've been at school by now." He questioned, propping himself on his elbow beside me.

"Nah, school got cancelled from snow apparently." I replied with a snort. " That or he attempted burning it down."

"Damn shame it's still standing then." I felt a hand on my waist. "So, guess I have you to myself for the day then?"

I nod with a smile. "You sure do."

*---*

We walked down the street at about 11:30 to meet up with friends in the park. So much for him having me to himself for the day. Since I had conveniently left my ushanka at home; Craig let me wear his old blue beanie. And I had taken a few other things like a jacket and scarf since it was so cold out today. I felt a gloved hand around my waist as we walked, and I couldn't help but smile up at the face of a normal Craig Tucker. I made myself a personal vowel that I wouldn't admit to seeing him cry his heart out; because I didn't want people to hurt him with it later on. Besides, no one needed to know what happened unless he told them anyhow.

It wasn't a huge group; but it was enough to pretty much stay in the park and muck around with. Stan and Kenny of course were there; with Butters and Tweek sitting beside them looking a little out of place. And the three girls had decided to turn up, which made me smile seeing them chatting away and laughing together. Stan seemed to look up with a slight grim expression, before giving a smile after Kenny poked him in the ribcage.

"Hey guys." Craig said with a hearty smile to follow. I broke away from him and glided over to Kenny to talk privately.

"How is he today?" He asked softly as he glanced at the two ravens joking around.

"He's better than yesterday." I reply with a smile. "It just felt right to be there for him to pour himself out to…"

"…Oh dear. I see where this is going." Kenny interjected, noticing the glint in my eye. "Bad Kyle."

I sighed, knowing what he meant. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do without breaking apart." I looked at them both, smiling and acting like there was no triangle between us. "I just…Maybe I was wrong to jump into trying to break up with him so quickly."

It was Kenny's turn to sigh. "Well, in the end it's up to you what you do. Just don't end up hurting yourself or everyone in this okay?"

I gave a small nod, and turn back to observe everyone else. I don't speak, I just look.

Because my mind had just burnt up.

*---*

I decided I'd walk home alone since our houses were so close to the park anyway. I didn't feel it necessary for anyone to go out their way to walk me home. And as I walked down the footpath as the sun melted into the horizon and the wind became colder, I felt like someone was following me. And being the most paranoid person I was; I stopped and turned around to scout the area.

Big mistake.

I felt something hard and blunt connect with the back of my head and drop me to my hands and knees. My vision became so fuzzy and I was finding it hard to keep my torso up off the floor. I managed to look up at my stalker and clearly wasn't at all surprised.

"Clyde…?" was all that escaped my lips before my eyes rolled into the back of my head and let gravity take over.

"_How hard did you hit him?"_

"_Not that hard! Look, he's stirring now."_

"_Right, right…because I want him to see everything."_

Ah fuck. I hope I don't get massive head trauma from things connecting with my head. I lazily open my eyes and find I'm laying sprawled out on concrete, and Cartman and Clyde are standing over my body. Big fucking surprise; not.

I go to get up, but Clyde swoops down and pins my arms above my head. I looked up to catch his eyes, and something in his face told me he didn't really want to be doing any of this. And I knew Cartman was brilliant at blackmail, which made me wonder how bad it was this time to make the poor guy beat me and then pin me to the floor.

"Well, well, well…" Cartman gave this very evil smirk. "I told you I'd fuck you up if you kept hurting Stan; and look where we are now."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Stan isn't as worse off as you make him out to be. Why do you care about him anyway?"

"That's none of your fucking Jew business." He snapped curtly, before kneeling down and leaning over the top of me. "In all honesty I used to think being a fag was a bad thing. But then I realised something; it was so common around these parts that no one would give a fuck if I was or not."

"And that matters to me because?" I really didn't see where he was going with this story. But really I should learn to keep my mouth shut around him.

"I've been waiting for so _long _to finally be dominant over you." His eyes formed pure malice and that smirk was horrible enough to slice through steel as I felt his fingers at my pant line.

"Oh fuck no!" I cried, knowing what he was gonna do to me. I can't let him win! I can't let him do this! I struggled and thrashed about, and I felt a tear on my cheek before my arms were suddenly free. And as I went for that thick throat, his chubby hand connected with my cheek first.

"Oh no Jew, you aren't fucking running anymore." He continued downstairs with the venom seeping through his words. "You'll be taking this one like the girl you are."

I gained enough strength to attempt another struggle, only to have my other cheek punch and my hands pinned up above my head. And as he gave me one last venomous smirk, I threw my head back to scream from the sheer pain of his next move.


	11. Chapter 11

And so the next chapter is up. sorry guys, a lot more angst in this one. I promise it will become semi-normal soon. hope it doesnt disappoint!

Chapter 11

I staggered out of that fucking house and down the road. How could he?! Why would he do this? Why me? What did I do to deserve that? I-I can't think straight, I feel like I've gone blind. I-I can't think straight anymore; I can't control the tears on my face…

I throw myself against a nearby wall and cry loudly. It hurt so badly; everything hurt so badly right now and I felt so disgusting. So…so whorish! I don't want to feel this way anymore…I don't need this right now…I need to find someone. But who? I can't remember where I was or where I lived. I can't remember where anyone else lived. Oh god…what am I going to do?

I find a door. It's a big wooden door I think. I just start banging on it the more I sob uncontrollably. I hear a muffled voice from behind it, and my heart does a backflip as I recognised it as Pip's. I bang again, knowing that it would more than likely irritate him rather than let me in…oh, the door is opening. Damien is behind it, and what little colour in his face has just completely drained away.

"Oh holy…PIP!" He cries as I feel my legs buckle and fall on him. "We need the first aid kit NOW!"

"Why what's…oh my god!" He says dropping the plate in his hand; it shattering all over the floor. "Kyle! What happened?!"

"I-I…" I burst into tears and keep shaking my head in Damien's shoulder. He drags me over and lays me down on the couch, and I wince in pain. I could hear them asking me over and over again what had happened, and it all came rushing back to me.

"_Ah! Cartman, please s-stop!" I cry helplessly, feeling him thrust in and out roughly. He punches me in the ribcage and instead thrusts harder._

"_Just fucking shut your whore mouth and enjoy this while it lasts." He bites down on my shoulder, and I cry feeling the blood trickling down into the crevice of my neck. He licks his teeth, and flashes a murderous look. "You tell anyone, ANYONE about this, and Craig is dead."_

"_N-no! Leave him o-out of t-t-this." I manage to say between sobs. I knew I had lost; and that I could no longer fight him. I had to just succumb to this otherwise he'd kill what I hold dear to me._

_I had lost._

I burst into another fit of sobs and hold my ribcage gently. Everything just hurt so badly, and I was basically swimming in my own pool of blood. It was horrible; and what I just endured would be by far the worst thing to happen to anyone.

I felt shaky hands pulling the collar of my shirt down and begin dabbing on the bite wound I had. I saw Damien rolling up the bottom of my shirt and gently pressing around the large bruise on my abdomen. Both hurt so badly; and I gritted my teeth to stop from crying out. I just felt so helpless right now; lying there battered and bruised.

"Kyle…who did this?" Damien's voice was low and stern.

"I…can't tell you." I replied ever so quietly. "I had to give in…or else he'd do horrible things…I-I…lost to him…"

"Lost to who?" Pip enquired, pushing my fringe up to check my forehead for a fever, before examining my black eye and bruised cheek on the other side.

"…I know." Damien replied. "It's alright Kyle; you're safe here and there is no way you'll be leaving this house tonight."

I managed to muster a small smile to show my gratitude, before looking at Pip; who was completely and utterly confused at the whole situation. I heave a huge heavy sigh, before relaxing completely in the couch and felt my eyelids slowly droop.

*---*

I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. Instead I curled up in my bed and faked being sick to hide behind my disgust and shame. My mum didn't question me at all; and left me to myself, which I was grateful for. She did question the bruising when I came home; in which Damien had said it was his fault for not keeping an eye on me skateboarding. Thank god he was such a good liar; for my mum bought it straight away.

I turned my phone off; because the last thing I needed was to burst into tears down the phone. And though it pained me knowing Cartman had won over me; I couldn't help but agree that I was always weak against him, hence why we used to fight all the time.

Though by the end of the week I knew I'd have to face someone sooner or later; so I decided to check my phone. I breathed a rattled sigh at the 27 missed calls and 160 texts later. Most of them were from Wendy; followed by Kenny. It seems they got told what happened, and had tried to contact me all week.

My phone vibrated while in my hand, and I lazily answered it.

"Hello?" I tried to sound sick.

"_Kyle? Are you alright? Everyone's been trying to contact you for ages."_

"Craig, I'm fine…" I paused to make sure my voice didn't break. "I've been sick."

"_I'm coming over; I'm worried about you." _I went to dispute. _"Look, don't talk me out of it, ok? It's my turn to be there for you. I'll be there in five."_

I heard the click of the conversation ending, and I threw my phone across the floor. I better be able to keep the story up or else. I didn't want anyone knowing about it, because then they would ask the questions I was blackmailed into not telling. I buried my face in my pillow and screamed; though a shit load of good it actually did in the end, because I still felt like absolute crap.

"Hey, you in here?" Huh? I didn't even hear Craig knocking on the door. I felt him sit down beside me on the bed; and grab the end of the blanket to pull it away from my face. I rolled over and opened one eye to look at him. He sent a smile in return. "There you are. How're you feeling?"

I sat up, and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm lonely that's for sure…"

"Oh?" He moved his head to look at me; and as I looked up I felt him give a small kiss on my cheek. It was small and sweet and it made me warm inside.

I moved to kiss him on the lips in a rougher manner than I'd usually do. I don't understand why; but I suddenly felt like I _needed _human contact. I needed his hands on my body; doing as they wish. He seemed taken aback; but reciprocated and grabbed my shoulders gently.

We broke apart, and he looked at me in slight confusion. "What's gotten into you lately?"

I didn't answer, and sat up on my knees to lean down on him for another kiss. I didn't want to talk; I just wanted to do. And as confused as he was, he didn't once pull away or complain. I pushed him down onto my bed, and sat on his hips as I continued to kiss him roughly. I felt him smile in our lip lock, and felt his hands run up my legs and onto my either side of my waist. Ad before I could re-analyse my next moves; I went to work getting him undressed. He broke away from the kiss for a few moments, and I took the opportunity to take my shirt off.

"K-Kyle? Are you sure this is…" I leant back down and shut him up with a passionate kiss. Though he seemed unsure in his mind about this; his boxers were definitely telling a different story right now. He seemed to give in as I made him wriggle out of his underwear and mine were disposed of shortly after. I sat on his waist and began sucking on my own fingers to lather them up. I didn't anything fancy on hand; and I knew this was gonna hurt, but it would have to do.

I bent over once more and kissed my boyfriend; and awkwardly went about preparing myself for the next move. He kept his hands firmly on my hips as I sat back up and forced myself down on him with a cry. He stopped me from moving until I felt comfortable, and once I was ready I began moving up and down slowly. Every motion was pain shooting through; but I needed it right now. I needed every damn second of it.

*---*

I feel like a whore. No, like a fucking slut. I lay with my back turned to Craig; I didn't even want to look at him right now. I don't even know why I did that; I don't know what the _hell _came over me to screw him blind yesterday. It wasn't just a quick fix either. It was all night. All god damn night and no one even bothered wondering why my room was echoing with screams and moans of pleasure.

I felt so horrible and dirty I felt like crying. But no matter how hard I willed it too I simply didn't have any more tears to cry. So instead I lay there with a blank expression on my face and hoped that Craig wouldn't want to talk about last night. I felt him shift to sit up, and I looked over my shoulder to see his arms wrapped around his knees and his chin resting on top. He turned to look at me, and sent me a small smile.

Great. I rolled over onto my back before pulling myself up to sit beside him. Though I decided to stare directly in front of me and let him speak first. He didn't; and it suddenly became very awkward.

"Um…I, didn't hurt you last night, did I?" He asked quietly. I looked at him and blinked a few times.

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"You were crying and holding your side all night." He seemed to be almost saddened. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. It wasn't you. You were really gentle."

"Then who did that to you?" His expression turned grim. "Please Kyle, you can tell me anything. You know that."

Once again I felt the tears subconsciously roll down my face. Instantly I was pulled into a warm embrace. I sobbed and shook my head furiously in his chest.

"Kyle…please, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded once more.

"H-he'll…kill you if I do…" I whispered quietly.

"Who will Kyle? Who will…oh god…not…?"

I clawed at his back and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. He massaged the back of my head and whispered inaudible sentences to me until I calmed down.

"I…I should've taken you home. I should've said I'd take you instead of letting you go alone!" Craig growled at himself. I shook my head.

"This isn't your fault! No one was to know he was following me." I cried back. "Its over now and I just have to move on."

"Move on? Kyle you need to report this!"

"I CAN'T!" I cried. "If anyone finds out he'll kill you!"

"Don't worry about me!" He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back to look in my eyes. I could see the pain in his eyes and saw tears welling up in his chocolate ones. "Look, right here and right now we are going to make a plan ok? I want you to text me when you're ready to go to school every morning and you are not to leave the house until I get there, ok?"

"But Craig, you…"

"Ok?!" He cut me off. "And if there is a chance I can't get there, I'll get Stan to get you."

My heart skipped a beat at his name. "…You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"No, not if you don't want me to." He looked around as if to find something before turning back to me. "I'll just say he's been harassing you again. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I moved closer to him. "I'm sorry to do this to you. You must think last night was just a way to forget all this…"

"No. I don't." His voice had softened again. "I know you didn't have bad intentions about it; I…know a guy who did the same. Just wanted to be loved in the best way he knew how."

I looked at him thoughtfully. "But I'm still sorry for basically pushing this on you. I know we kind of weren't ready and we discussed this a month ago…"

"It's ok, really." He finally caved in and smiled. "Sure, we said we wouldn't; but it didn't exactly hurt our relationship…did it?"

"No of course not!" I said suddenly, before placing a hand over my mouth. "No…no we're fine."

"Well that's all that matters then." He flashed another smile before pulling me back into his embrace and planting a kiss on the crown of my head.


	12. Chapter 12

Just a small chapter this time gais. tables are turning and more spanners are being thrown into the works; and you WILL find out what they all are in due time.

enjoy~

Chapter 12

I ran down the stairwell early Sunday morning; wondering who the hell would be knocking at the door. I threw my dressing gown over my shoulders and leapt over the last step before wrenching the door open. My heart did a little flutter and I gave a genuinely warm smile at the company. Kenny pulled his hood down with a smile, and Stan pulled his beanie off before running a hand through his raven locks. My smile shortly fell.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in church now?" I asked, receiving a smirk from Kenny.

"Well, we decided it'd be more fun skipping out to see you. We're all going to hell in the end anyway!" His face in turn fell to that of concern. "How're you doing though? You're not…well…"

I ground my teeth behind my blank expression and looked at the door I was holding open. "Damien told you didn't he? Who else did he tell?"

I turned away and walked into the kitchen and the other two took that as an invite to the house.

"Just us and Wendy." Kenny strode over and leant on the kitchen bench to block me off from walking off. Stan casually took my left.

"I asked him not to tell anyone!" I cried out in frustration, grabbing my curls and tugging at them. A habit I had acquired from Tweek.

"Well too bad; we know." I stopped and frowned at my feet as Kenny spoke. "Cartman isn't going to do anything stupid while we're around…"

"It's not me he's gonna go after next! FUCK GUYS!" I pushed myself off the bench and turned around to look at them; both seemed to be very taken aback by what I was saying. "He's already done you, Butters, me…He's just getting worse every time he picks someone! Hell Craig said he was already working his way on others before Stripes died…"

"What? So he's just picking on everyone for fun then?" Stan finally spoke, looking at me with saddened eyes.

"No…people you've had some form of contact with." It had hit me. Finally I knew why Stan was so important to him. "He's gone after Kenny for stopping him from beating me that time you stopped him Stan. Butters…was because we had interfered with him anyhow. Craig…I think Cartman killed Stripes."

"But why?" Kenny asked.

"I think I've figured it all out. I just hope to god it's not true." I began pacing. "Did you have any contact with Cartman while I was with Craig the day Stripes died?"

Stan looked at Kenny. "Well, actually yeah we did."

"What did he say?"

"He was…overly nice." Kenny frowned. "Way too nice."

"Right. And what did you do towards him?"

"Just kinda brushed him off and said we needed to try contacting you."

I stopped pacing and tapped my chin. "Here's what I think; you be nice to him, people are safe. Right? The minute you snub him off; he picks a new target to hurt in some way. No, not hurt; push away."

"So what? He thought raping you was gonna push you away from me?"

"Half of it was that sick fetish he had. No, it was more to push me more to Craig for a support and hopefully in time make you give up on me. It all makes so much _sense _now."

"But I'm still confused by all this." Kenny added softly. "Why is he doing it?"

"Oh don't you worry about that Ken." I finally cracked a smirk. "I've got that all figured out. Paybacks are gonna be such a bitch."

"Your brain scares me sometimes." Kenny said with a giggle. "But I'm glad you haven't let this get the better of you…"

"For a moment I thought I had." I looked at Stan, who kind of looked away. "He hasn't won anything. All he's gained is more enemies and he doesn't even know it yet."

*---*

So we had decided to go out for lunch since on a Sunday no one bothered going out after church. We decided on this diner down the street; and as we walked in I noticed Craig sitting in a far away booth with someone blonde. I instantly noticed their hands linked together, and as Craig leant back I noticed Tweek sitting there looking shocked but happy all at the same time. I smiled on the outside as we made our way over there; but on the inside I felt just a little jealous. But not enough to imagine tearing Tweek's head off. Which in a way was a good thing since the one I truly wanted had just placed a hand on my shoulder to guide me through the diner.

"Hey guys!" Kenny called out to them, scaring them both to jump back their seats. Poor Tweek freaked out seeing me and sat on his hands. Craig turned around and saw me with Stan's hand on my shoulder. I couldn't make out the look on his face; but it wasn't a good one.

"Hey guys, come sit with us." He said shortly after, getting rid of his face and my confusion instantly. Kenny slid in and wrapped an arm around Tweek's shoulders, whereas I sat in between both the raven-haired guys and suddenly felt really awkward and wish I were in Kenny's seat. He noticed it too.

"Kyle, loosen up you prude." He joked around, knowing damn well I was now a whore like him. I sent a tiny glare and suddenly felt a hand on my thigh… wait, two hands; one on each leg. Luckily I was the only one to see it and well, feel it. Stan and Craig acted like they weren't feeling me up at all.

"So, are you guys doing much after this?" Craig asked casually, giving a tiny indication that he might want a yes for an answer. But alas again, I was the only one to pick that up in his tone.

"No not at all. Why, you wanna do something after?" Kenny gave a sly smirk. "I only do blondes sorry."

Craig rolled his eyes with a snort. "Very funny. No I thought maybe we could go walk the streets and cause trouble like we should be doing at this age."

"Suppose we could…"Stan merely looked at Craig, who was giving the sign he wanted to talk without him there. "Hold that thought, I just need to go to the bathroom."

He got up, and left me. Great, now this would be awkward if Kenny and Tweek left…

"Yeah me too, and Tweek is coming with me to make sure I have my pretty face on today." Oh you mother fuckers.

So now it really awkward me sitting with Craig. Alone. In a diner where no one could eaves drop anyway. I looked down at my lap before turning to him.

"So…" I began to say, then shortly after just stopped. I didn't know what to say. Then I said something that seemed off to me. "So, you and Tweek seem cosy."

"It's not like that!" He jumped to his defence, taking his hand from my thigh. "I was just comforting him, that's all!"

"It's ok if it was more, really." I knew then it was time to face the music; this relationship was over. "I just…the other night you didn't really want to keep me company in the way you hoped. I just think you're trying to act like this is going somewhere…"

He cut me off with a huge exhale of breath. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I just, I thought it was me."

"No, it's not just you." I kept my gaze at him. "Don't get me wrong, I love you, and I love what we have…just…"

"There's someone else. Yeah I know." He seemed to be embarrassed as he smiled. "I love you too, a lot. But I guess I was trying to make something that didn't exist. And yet with Tweek…"

"Then tell him. Please." I pleaded with him. "Make him and yourself happy, okay? If you know this is right, jump for it. Don't try to make something that isn't there because it's not making you happy at all."

"And please, take your own advice for me?" He asked softly. "I know you want Marsh, so tell him you're his. I just hope that this…and the other night…doesn't make things awkward between us…"

"No, it doesn't." I smiled. "I still would love to be your friend, if that's what you want too."

"Y-yeah! That'd be great." He finished, and stroked my cheek gently. "But if he hurts you, you know I'll be there to crush him."

I giggled. "I know. Thank you Craig. For everything."

"You too. You've taught me a lot without even knowing."

We heard the bathroom door swing back open, and Kenny attempted a casual stride as he came out. I cocked an eyebrow seeing the however two guilty faces following him shortly after. They had obviously found a way to eaves drop; and Kenny would've been the one to figure it out.

"So, enjoy what you heard?" I said placing my hands on my hips and sending an unimpressed face. Tweek made an almost whining noise in shame. I then smirked. "I'm kidding."

"So, I think a lil seat swapping is in order." Kenny stated in a sing-song voice; before grabbing my hand and pulling me up, and pushing Tweek down next to Craig. I laughed and sat between Stan and Kenny; and all forms of awkwardness between us five was immediately demolished.

*---*

Word got around fast that Craig was with Tweek and that I had finally taken my finger out my ass and taken Stan _right _back. I got a little pissed off that they had nothing better to do than to talk about me. It was always me that they talked about. And I wasn't even that popular!

So then it was that Stan and Craig took to hanging out more with my group and less time with all those skanks throwing themselves on them all the time. At first everyone except Kenny were a bit edgy having the two hang around; especially since they had the wrong idea about how Craig and me broke up and got with Tweek. And Stan was always their person to bitch about behind his back. But because Kenny and I had the exact same story about how it really went, they kind of backed off from them. So in a bizarre way I was kind of glad that Kenny did eaves drop on us or shit would break loose in our group.

But you know, as my life with my friends goes; yet another spanner was about to be thrown back into the works when I found Wendy sitting in the back of the school near all the aircon vents crying her eyes out. She told me to meet her here earlier this morning; but this I wasn't expecting at all.

"Wendy?" I enquired, leaning down and putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She got up with a sniff and twirled to face me with those sad eyes. "I-I…Have something to t-t-tell you that I haven't told anyone else…"

"…Ok." I merely breathed out, grabbing both her hands for support. "But why here?"

"Because once the vents start up no one can hear us. And this is something so personal I don't want anyone knowing about."

I nodded once to show understanding, and a few seconds later the vents started up. And as she mouthed what was wrong with her, I swear if I wasn't holding her hands I would've fallen on the floor in shock. There was just no way this could be happening to her so young…

The vents stopped, and her fringe messily fell back onto her forehead. "P-Please, don't tell anyone, alright?"

"I promise I wont." I kissed her on the forehead. "But I think Christophe needs to know alright? He's in this with you all the way."

She nodded quickly before throwing herself into my arms with overly loud sobs.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long update. ive been quite unmotivated in the fanfiction department and got hit only recently with inspiration.

one of my sort of known kinks is a guy in a dress. Dont ask me why but I just like it...dont judge me.

Sadly I think this fanfiction is coming to an end......or is it?

Chapter Thirteen

Ok, so I just found out a lot of stuff has been going down with everyone. Firstly; Wendy…umm, I'll just skip to the second incident; Clyde. Apparently he had tried to be Cartman's lover. Fucking GROSS! But that's not the worst bit. Well, you know how Clyde was the one to take me away right? Apparently he only did that because Cartman threatened to kill his parents and undo the surgery he had to stitch his whole backside up from his bowel condition. So apparently I was supposed to be like Clyde's replacement for that and he was meant to watch.

He hasn't come out of hospital yet because he decided to run. And I know you're screaming at me to go report this; but I have no proof of anything! Nothing! And Cartman is getting so god damn dangerous everyone is now keeping on their toes in case he has another psycho episode.

Third case; Christophe. He didn't take the news of Wendy as well as I thought and ran away from school yesterday. I've tried countless times calling and texting him and nothing. He wont return anything; and I hope for Wendy's sake he's just really, really shocked about all this.

Fourth case is luckily a really good one; Bebe. She's finally dating again. Though you know, I didn't realise who she was talking about til Red came bouncing over and clasped her hand over the blonde's mouth to refrain her from spilling their relationship all over school. After the shock of having an actual lesbian couple as friends I kind of found it really cute. They balance each other out really well.

And now comes the last case; the end of year ball is coming up. Great; penguin suits and poofy dresses galore. And the worst bit is guys HAVE to take girls as partners with them and MUST dance with them all night. Sucks since at least half this school is now in a same sex relationship.

So I decided I'd take Bebe and Stan asked Red so it would be a double date thing rather than split us all up. I would've taken Red but it would've been awkward pairing Bebe and Stan together for a night. The girls were about as interested in this as we were.

"So, do we like go shopping together or just pick a colour and hope we get matching?" Bebe said twirling a blonde lock of hair. "Then again its just for one night so does it matter?"

I giggled. "Good thing you're about as enthusiastic as we are." I placed a hand on my chin in a bored fashion. "S'pose we'd better at least colour coordinate each other."

Red bounced her leg up and down as we sat in a circle trying to work things out. "Well, why don't we just go shopping as a foursome and ya know, window shop. We have like a month or something crap like that to look."

"Then again, if we find something we like we should get it right away." Bebe shot back. "Otherwise it'll be gone if we leave it."

"Good plan! So we'll meet at the front gates after school and go from there?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure." Stan smiled an ever so fake smile to hide the fact he wasn't listening at all.

I felt my phone vibrate, and made the notation to get up and leave; which Stan despised greatly since I was warming his lap up. I frowned at the number and lifted my phone cautiously up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Ello? It's Christophe."_

"Where are you?!" I exclaimed, seeing Bebe's curls bounce a little.

"_I…down ze street. Do you zink zat 'oo could come to chat with me?"_

"Uh…" I looked back at Stan and sent him a look, and he nodded once. "Sure, I'll leave right now." I hung it up, still feeling the frown on my face. "That was Christophe…do _not_ tell Wendy at all I'm going to see him, ok?"

"But…" Bebe saw my face, and stopped. "No, of course we wont. Just go talk to him, kay?"

I smiled and left down the small hill and jumped down the ledge. I knew what he wanted to talk about, and I hoped to god it was going to be a good outcome. As I walked out the gates and down the street with hands in pockets, I couldn't help seeing the face of my broken friend when he ran from her. She literally collapsed from it and woke up later crying. But refused to give the nurse reasoning for it which made it so complicated.

I came to a small brick wall; and he's standing there taking a long drag of his smoke. He looked like absolute crap as I got closer; bags under his eyes and his fingernails stained yellow from obsessive smoking I assume. He looked up as I approached him, and I could see his eyes were completely bloodshot.

"You don't look so good." I stated quietly, and he merely snorted in reply.

"Could zay zat…" He trailed off as he looked back down to his feet. "Sankoo for coming zough. I felt embarrassed."

"Yeah I figured." I honestly didn't know what to say to him. "You know Wendy thinks you were waiting for this."

"For what?"

"For you to wait til she slept with you then leave her." I sighed after I said that. "That can't be true though, you're not that type of guy, right?"

He seemed shocked. And his cigarette fell from his slightly agape mouth. "No, no, no! I vould _never_ do zat to a woman! I was just scared when she told me zat she was going to 'ave a baby. We used protection and everyzing and yet…I'm ze worst person to reproduce."

I looked in concern; knowing that must've been a bigger shock. "Well, it can't be helped. But Christophe…you need to let Wendy know you haven't pissed off with someone else. And more importantly, you need to make decisions together about the baby."

"I guess so…." He sighed and he seemed to age at least five years for a few seconds. "I just, wiz the way I was bought up; I find it 'ard to steer away from zat life. I don't want a mini me being in zis world unhappy like I was."

"I know, but you have Wendy as a partner; and she's from the opposite side of discipline." I gave a smile of reassurance. "And you have the chance to break that cycle, ya know? You can read books about looking after children these days! It will be hard I know, but I think you and Wendy have the best outlook on life together. You'll pull through this."

" 'oo believe I can?" He looked at me, and for the first time ever I felt like I was closer to him than I've been our whole lives. The look in his eye told me that he appreciated every second of this.

"Of course I do." I sent him a smile and held out my hand. "Come on, you need to talk to a special someone."

He hesitated for a second, then slowly grabbed my hand roughly and smiled awkwardly. I pulled him close for one of those manly hugs that guys give each other, and surprisingly he hugged me back. I let go of his hand, and we made our way back to our usual seating area, and I saw the head of long raven hair snap up in curiousity. I glided back to sit beside Stan, and watched with a smile as Christophe grabbed Wendy's hand gently and pulled her away from us.

*---*

"…You can't be serious." I stared down at the metres of satin fabric in a bottle green bunched up in places and laced with ribbon. "You guys cannot be fucking serious."

Ok, don't ask me HOW they did it; but the girls somehow got me into a ball dress. And they put stupid green flowers in my hair, and attacked my face with makeup. And I looked in the mirror and looked like a complete girl; minus the breasts of course.

"Oh, I'm serious." Bebe winked and played with the back of the dress. "You just look so divine, I'm almost envious that you pull dresses off better than me."

"But you have really nice legs to show off." Red purred in her ear and kissed her cheek lightly. I smirked through the mirror at them.

Bebe lift the dress up and pointed. "Um, but so does he. What's wrong with this picture?"

"That I'm in the dress and you guys aren't?" I questioned with a joke. "But I admit…it's kind of, nice on. And it's comfy to wear. But I'm so not going to the ball like this."

"Maybe you should do it for Stan as like an after ball gift?" Red smirked. "He like's guys in dresses apparently."

I turned around, or more twirled around to them and smirked. I noticed the clerk had looked up to see what we wee giggling about, and a huge grin appeared on her face as she got up from her seat behind the counter and briskly stepped over to us.

"Oh dear that just looks divine on you. Only you'd need to get inserts to fill this area and it'd be perfect." She commented and poked at my chest. I flushed a shade of a pink at the embarrassment of being mistaken for a woman right now. Red and Bebe giggled louder and nodded with the clerk in agreement.

I bit my lip in both frustration and the urge to laugh with them, and nodded a few times. "I guess I could consider…oh crap hide me!" I hid behind them both very awkwardly, seeing Kenny and Butters heading right for this store. The clerk raised an eyebrow and smirked as if she knew who they were.

Kenny saw me though and skipped over. "Stand aside girls, I want to see your cute little friend you're hidi….Kyle?!" He looked in slight shock at me.

I groaned and placed my hand on the bridge of my nose. Kenny however found it quite…arousing. "Wow…you look…look well…"

"You look so good!" Butters bounced over and smiled widely. "I didn't realise how feminine your body was!"

I went red and hid in Bebe's arm from embarrassment. Then a sudden thought occurred to me. "Well, you know why I'm here…" I pointed to Red and Bebe. "But what I want to know is; what are YOU doing here?"

"Well, since all the girls are taken and I refused to take anyone unless it was Butters; he's getting a dress and being Marjorine for the night." Kenny beamed at me. "We just came to pick up the dress."

"Oh, right." Well, it did make sense after all. Butters preferred being a girl, and from where I was standing I could see why. I could see other guys walking around outside and I prayed they didn't come in here.

But you know, with my luck; Craig stumbles in and looks right at me. And he's got that same flabbergasted look on his face that Kenny had.

"Wow, who's your friend?" He asks Bebe, who giggles hysterically.

"It's Kyle silly." She pulls me back in full display, and I swear if I was any more embarrassed my face would burn off.

Craig looked as if he wanted to say something, but just couldn't muster the words to do so. He tried a few more times before just looking me up and down with a few nods. I looked at Red in sympathy.

"I think I need to get changed before someone else…" I was cut off by the bell going again and Wendy coming in with Sally linked in one arm and Christophe in the other.

"There you are Craig, we were you….oh my god." Sally noticed me and I could see a hint of jealousy in her eyes. "Kyle Broflovski?!"

Wendy smiled and giggled. "Wow, didn't realise you were that hot to be able to pull off both genders."

"Oh very funny guys." I pouted, and picked up the mounds of satin. "I think I need to get changed out of this before you all die of blood loss and or shock."

I walked towards the change rooms and felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see Wendy beaming at me and I smiled back as we squeezed into a cubicle together.

"Did you need help out of this?" She asked sweetly, and I nodded gratefully as I turned around. "I wanted to duck away for a bit to thank you."

"Thank me?" I questioned as I pulled Red's clips out of my hair. "Thank me for what?"

"Talking to Christophe." Her voice was low and I felt her fingernails brushing my back as she unzipped the dress. "He mentioned a little red birdy and I knew it was you. He really took your words to heart."

"Well, I'm glad he did." I slipped the straps down and let the dress make a huge pool around my feet as I turned to face her. "I was worried about you and I wanted to help somehow."

She hugged me gently and I smiled. "Thank you so much Kyle. I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too." I let go and stepped out of the dress. "I'd better put my clothes back on or they'll get suss."

I felt Wendy's eyes on me as I casually got dressed right in front of her. I didn't mind her looking, because I knew there was nothing there. We were both similar in the sense we watch people to observe them rather than a long perve like normal people. And that's what made our friendship so close knitted; because we weren't normal at all.

I picked up the dress and hung it back on the coat hanger while checking for the price tag. Wendy folded her arms. "So why were you trying on a dress? Just out of curiousity."

"You know what, I honestly have no idea." I admitted sheepishly. "The girls thought it'd be funny to put me in one. I think they were half expecting Stan to walk in or something."

"Those two are good, I can tell you that." We gathered a few bags and walked back out of the cubicle with the dress. "Let me guess; they thought it'd be a nice after-ball treat for Stan to do dirty things to you?"

"I find it scary that you're dead on the mark there." I smiled and laughed mentally. I hadn't told anyone we had already made love; because it was no one else's business anyway.

"Well, are you going to?" She blinked at me a few times and I looked back.

"I dunno, I mean; it's a cheap dress and well…I guess Stan has been good enough for a treat. What do you think?"

She checked the tag and her eyes widened. "Thirty dollars?! I say buy it and give him a few treats for that price!"

Alright, I had a tiny bit of a concept of what's cheap and what's dirt cheap; and then what's Jew cheap. This fell into Jew cheap. "Well, that decides it then; it's mine. Just hope my ma doesn't find it. I think she'd be weirded out by it."

"If all else fails I'll say it's mine and you're holding it for me." Wendy replied with a smirk. "That or I requested you as my maid of honour and you _had _to wear a dress."

"Deal." I said with a smile as we joined the rest of the group to help them decide what to wear.

Retail therapy is the best.

*---*

Now in hand with a nice tux and a ball dress, I crawled up to my room and placed them in my wardrobe. I hid the dress in the very back and made sure to let ma know not to go in there without sounding too suspicious. I shuffled over and threw myself face first into my bed feeling more exhausted than I thought I was. I checked the clock on my bedside table to see it was merely late afternoon, and I groaned as I lazily kicked my shoes off. I really wanted to just sleep, but I guess I could doze until ma came to wake me up for dinner.

I crawled up to get comfy, and let my eyelids fall and just when I thought I could doze off, my door slams open and hits my wall hard. I jerk upright and narrow my eyes at Ike.

"What was that for?" I asked as I stared him down. He giggled and gave a grin.

"Stan's here. Just thought I'd let you know." He then turned to run down the hall and his space was soon replaced with a raven-haired guy much taller and well built.

"Hey Stan." I said adjusting myself slightly to send him a smile. His gaze however was on my position.

"Wanna be careful how you sprawl out on a bed. I could've been Kenny for all you know." He smirked and closed the door behind him before sitting down on the bed. "You tired from today?"

"Oh yes, the girls ran me into the ground in the first few stores before you came." I replied casually, shifting to my side into a less arousing and compromising position. "All I wanna do is sleep."

Stan laughed softly and it rang through my ears. "Retail therapy got to you harder than you thought huh? Shove over." He pat my thigh and I moved it so he could lay beside me.

I placed my hand on his chest and shifted in close to him to cuddle as close to him as I possibly could. He smiled and put an arm around me and pulled me in even closer. The warmth of his body hit me like a punch in the face and my brain and eyes lulled me into my long awaited sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Yup...this chapter is really just a minor filler to the big finale.....so not much to say here.

The story is sadly getting wrapped up soon; hopefully you'll enjoy the ending as much as i do

Chapter Fourteen

"Ngh, Stan…" I moaned softly as I felt his hand tracing my body under my shirt and his lips like butterfly wings against my neck. I arched my back in pleasure and grabbed his raven locks gently.

How we got here was a matter of a weekend to ourselves in my room and I was teasing Stan about not being gentle enough. I was however being proven so wrong.

His fingertips slid down my stomach and he traced a circle around my navel before unbuckling my belt slowly. His lips met my jawline and he licked it ever so gently. I shuddered at the touch and gripped his hair harder.

"Any harder and you'll pull my hair out." He said jokingly as he lifted his head to look down on me. I sheepishly let go and ran my hands down to his shoulders as I heard my fly being undone.

I felt his hand slide in and begin fondling with my crotch, and I moaned louder at his touch. It was so gentle and teasing and it made my mind race so quickly and my hormones run wild. He gave a smile and leant down to capture my lips with his as he began to stoke me through my boxers. I shuddered again at his touch and moaned in the kiss. My fingertips grasped his shoulders in excitement.

I bucked my hips into his hand in excitement as he stroked a bit faster, and he gave a soft grunt in pleasure. I bit his lower lip gently and began to suck on it until it swelled up. He stopped stroking my member and instead bucked his hips down into mine. I gasped at the touch and it made him smile again. He moved down my body and slowly pulled my pants and boxers down to my thighs and sat up to undo his own. I smiled as he opened his pants and pull his now throbbing member out of his briefs. I sat up and leant in to kiss him as he pulled a tube of lubricant from his pocket.

He pulled me close so his chest was supporting my whole body, and massaged the lube in his fingers. He made his way round to my entrance and pressed a single finger in, making me hiss with slight pain. He waited til my face relaxed, then pressed another finger in and began to scissor around. I leant my forehead against his shoulder as I watched him lathering himself with his other hand as he prepared me.

He slowly removed his fingers, and ever so gently placed his hands on my hips and directed me over his length. I lifted my head to stare in his eyes as I pushed myself down on him. I groaned and stopped to let myself adjust and he grunted from my tightness. Once I felt as comfortable as I could be, I lifted my body weight up before coming back down on him. He grabbed the corner of my mouth with his and began sucking on it as I got into a steady rhythm on him. He kept his hands on my hips and traced my hipbones with his fingertips in circular motions. This moment felt so good with no noise bar our moaning filled the room and the sound of flesh hitting against flesh was drowned out.

But as we kept a steady rhythm to each other, I couldn't help but wonder how long this would last if my intuition of Cartman was right. How long would be able to stare into these large blue orbs? How log would it take before Cartman flew off the edge? Stan looked at me in concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I…was thinking…about…Cartman…" I panted before letting out a cry as Stan his my prostate.

He soon however screwed his nose up and ceased from moving. "Aw, how can you think about him at a time like this? It's turning me off."

"I'm sorry!" I cried, moving at a faster pace to keep him aroused. It soon worked as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he placed his head on my shoulder.

I felt myself tighten up around him, and let myself go in a small spasm. He embraced the warmth on his chest and soon enough let go inside me. We both relaxed our bodies and panted in time with each other.

"I just…I don't want this to end." I admitted after a while of saying nothing. "But with him on the loose, I don't think anything good will be long term."

"Kyle…" Stan kissed the swollen corner of my mouth. "This won't end, ok? What do you think he's planning anyway?"

I shook my head and used his shoulders to pull myself off him. "It doesn't matter; and really no one else has to get involved."

He watched me curiously as we pulled our pants back up and laid back on the bed together. "Get involved with what?"

I rolled over and looked down on him with a smile. "You know what? Forget I said anything about him." And before he could protest I leant down and roughly kissed his lips.

*---*

The days towards the ball were drawing closer; and yet Cartman seemed to mysteriously disappear from the school. I didn't really understand it; since he now held so much power in his fat little palms. But there was no doubt in my mind that he was up to something big…

And it somehow involved Stan.

I stayed close to him just in case; but I knew I couldn't stop that fat lard. I just felt the closer I stuck with Stan, the more relieved I'd feel. And if I couldn't be with him; I made sure he was with someone else at all times. He was getting sick of it, but I assured him for my sake that it was going to be worth it. Just until we could get away from Cartman for good.

One flaw with my plan though; it was a small country town. And he could be lurking anywhere, just waiting for the right moment. It was no point trying to get the police on side; they were dumber than our parents. And our parents reassured us that Cartman wasn't a psycho and just had personal issues to sort out.

Whatever the reason; the point is he'll make his next move bigger than ever. And in all honesty, as much as I wanted to stop him myself, I was afraid that it would be way too much for me to handle.

"Sweety pie?" I snapped up from staring at my feet to see Kenny's smiling face looking own on me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave an ever so fake smile. "My brain just likes running a million miles an hour."

"That's not the only thing that does." He smiled and pointed down at the football match. "We're supposed to be watching, remember?"

"Oh…right." He sat close and placed his head on my shoulder and snuggled into my side. I smiled before turning back to the game; where there seemed to be a ruckus going on between the players.

We watched as they began to beat the crap out of each other over a foul or something like that. We could tell who was who from the size of them; and it seemed Craig had tried to finish what his opposition had started. And of course, that didn't work. So there was a huge punch up which in turn involved Kenny and I and a couple guys in the stand to go down and try to stop them.

"Oi, knock it off!" One of the guys yelled at the closest player in red and black. "You're giving us a bad name man!"

"Craig!" Kenny yelled at the one in orange and blue near him. "Dude just let it go."

"Kenny!" I yelled, only to watch as the first player punched him square in the face. I raced over and pulled him in close before glaring at the other guy. "What fucking gives asshole?"

"Cartman said to say hello." He said with a shrug. "Especially to you and your pals. Then that wanker decided to swing at me."

"How dare you say that name here!" Craig yelled, taking his helmet off and throwing it on the ground. "You can tell him to fuck off and hang himself!"

"Would you all knock it off?!" Stan yelled finally. "We're playing a god damn game here!"

I picked Kenny up, who was wiping the blood from his mouth. The Umpire finally hauled ass and began lecturing them all as I pulled my blonde friend back to the stand. He scoffed and shook his head with a smirk.

"He just wont go away, will he?" He said, still shaking his head as we sat. "That sick son of a bitch thinks he's won over all of us."

"I know, but he hasn't won. Not by a long shot." I narrowed my eyes as the game begrudgingly continued. Then I knew when exactly he'd strike.

And I'll make damn sure I'll be ready for him.

*---*

One week til the ball was coming up; and you could totally tell everyone was rapped about it. The girls were walking in tight groups giggling as guys walked passed them, guys were talking about who was gonna get laid after that night; others like myself just acted like it was a normal day. Until I ended up with a bright pink barrette sticking to my hat and not coming off.

"Oh! God I'm so sorry!" I heard above me. One of the girls was standing on a ladder; and I wasn't going to point out I could see right up her skirt coz she probably already knew that. Her partner seemed to laugh as I pulled my hat off and ripped the stupid pink thing off angrily. I saw her come down and take it from me with a red face.

"I'm sorry, it fell out of my hand." She watched me intently as I shoved my hat back on and flicked a curl casually.

"It's alright, just be careful next time, ok?" I walked off, still feeling her gaze in the back of my head. I shook my head with a soft chuckle and ran into someone hard. I looked up with a smile and leant up for a brief kiss on the lips. I looked back to see the girl look in deep shock.

"Hey there." Stan said quietly before noticing the girl watching us. "Fan of yours?"

"Apparently." I sighed and grabbed his hand before continuing my walk through the corridor. "I hope that this aura of gag hasn't taken you over as well."

"Actually…" He stopped to see my face turn to shock before he laughed. "No it hasn't really. But that doesn't mean it won't be fun, right?"

"So you say." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Just as long as I get you to myself after; I don't care how the night turns out."

"Aww, that's so sweet I could almost gag." We giggled together and kissed once more. "And on that note; I'm all yours after we leave the ball."

"So, what colour did you end up doing?" I asked casually as we sat down in the library.

"Red wanted like a lilac dress so I got a tie to match. Everything else is black." He said and rolled his eyes with a smile. "What about you?"

"I got a red shirt with black everything else to match Bebe's dress." I replied casually. "Though I think my hair will clash with the colour. She insists it wont."

"I don't think it would. Red hair matches with red clothing surprisingly."

"And you'd know this how?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Dude, you wear my red shirt to bed every night. I would know if it didn't look right." He gave a smirk at my face. "Aww, don't look like that."

"I can't help it when you make innuendos like that in a library." I stated curtly and leant down into my bag. I leant back up to have my nose touching his.

"I can't help that you're sexy and I need to make innuendos like that to impress you." He smiled and pecked my lips softly.

"Put it away already." I said finishing it off and opening my book. "Let's just get on with work, alright? I at least want you to graduate with me."

He huffed and put his head on the desk. "Fine. But you owe me after."

"Deal."

*---*

I stood in my living room the evening of my ball with Stan beside me. I honestly felt like an idiot but Stan reassured me I looked hot. It was impossible since he was clearly the hot one of the couple. We were waiting for Ma to stop fussing over Bebe and Red. Apparently neither of their parents were home to help them get ready. And of course my ma stepped up and said she'd treat as her own since she has two boys. I think she was enjoying the night more than I was.

We looked at each other sheepishly, and jumped a little when my ma came running down the stairs with a smile on her face. "Well boys, take a look at your dates!"

We both looked up and saw Red come down the staircase first. She looked so…different! The lilac dress was simple; yet when she did a twirl for us we noticed the whole back was bunched and frilled in several layers. Her hair was all curled and speckled with glitter to match her eye shadow. Stan and I smiled and hugged her briefly.

I looked back up, and gasped as Bebe came down the staircase. She smiled and as she hit the floor, let her dress go and it fell in layers. Her hair was straightened with minor curls in the ends; with a huge red flower in the right side. She gave me a peck on the cheek and Stan a brief hug before standing at my side. My ma in the meantime has bustled around and gotten the camera; as excited, snap happy parents do.

"Come on kids, get in close for a few photos!" She said holding the camera up and taking a few shots.

I guess tonight wont be so bad after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, I would just like to say thank you that have stuck and perspired through this fanfiction with me. It makes me proud to see I'm doing a good job and doing what I love to do; entertain those with my writing.

So thank you so much for the reviews and making this story is what it is *love to you all*

Chapter Fifteen

Of course we had arrived there fashionably late, but it seemed the life of the party had indeed just started. Everyone looked so different tonight; and yet I could make out who everyone was. The four of us glided over to a nearby table; where I could make out traces of Wendy and Christophe. Seemed Wendy wanted to keep a theme too; as her dress was a nice olive green colour; with the mesh over her skirt a commando pattern. Now don't diss it, it looked really good on her with her black hair. Christophe looked like he wanted to just get back in his old clothes by the way he fidgeted around with his commando styled tie.

"Hey guys!" Wendy called over the music, immediately doing the rounds to give everyone a cuddle. She however took longer with me to talk since we were best friends. "Damn Jew, you look so fine tonight."

"I sure don't feel like that." I laughed with her and placed my hands around her waist. "But you look stunning tonight! You need to wear this green more often."

"So we can all be matching?" She sent a cheeky smile. "Kenny told me about the football match yesterday."

"Yeah, it was just weird and creepy all at the same time." I tucked a lock of Wendy's hair out of her eyes. "But he doesn't seem to be here tonight to kill the mood at least."

"And that's the main thing!" She grabbed my hand and waved to the others. "Come on, you and me can have the first dance tonight!"

I shrugged and followed her out onto the dancefloor. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and we started swaying to the music. Christophe got the hint and immediately held out his hand to Bebe, who in turned giggled and took it. Red had dragged Stan on and he looked a bit flustered as she took charge. Wendy and I giggled and kept eyeing everyone else coming onto the floor. I sighed, seeing Craig delicately pull Sally with him in a far corner. He looked so stunning tonight; with his black hair tamed and a nice blue and white suit on. He just looked so good; and Wendy gave me a small pat on the back of the head.

"Don't feel so bad about him; he and Tweek are doing really well now." She said quietly, pecking my cheek softly. "And it's all thanks to you that they found happiness."

I gave in and smiled. "Well, I'm glad then."

"It's also all thanks to you that our group is so closely knit." She continued, making me blush harder with every word. "If it weren't for you, Christophe may have never come back to me. Pip would never know what it was like to feel loved. Butters would have never seen a new side to having true friends. Kenny would have been miserable his whole life. Bebe and Red would never have gotten together, nor would we be friends again. And most importantly, Stan would have never realised how truly great you were and how lost he was without you by his side."

We stopped dancing, and I noticed a small twinkle in her eye. The one just before a tear rolls down the host's face. And there it went, one single tear rolling down her face. I pulled her in close to hide her face, to stop me from bursting into tears. I didn't think my involvements had been this strong; but the more I thought about it, the more I realised that just a single string of words could make the world of difference. Wendy looked up and me and gave me a beautiful smile. A smile that I would never, ever forget.

"Hey, if you guys are just gonna stand there then move over!" We both snapped out of that friendship bond to see the grin of Kenny behind me. And to his side was a pretty little blonde looking very out of place indeed. I knew it was Butters instantly because Kenny refused to take any other girl in the school.

"Hey guys!" Wendy immediately turned back to normal and we shuffled off the dance floor to sit down together. "How's the night for so far?"

Kenny smiled and pulled Butters close to him, who in turn went a shade of pink and smiled to try and hide it. But I'd already seen it.

"It's been great so far! Everyone looks so fab tonight." Kenny cooed, looking around. "Even people I didn't think could even scrub up seemed to done really well tonight."

Wendy smiled. "Well, proves you never judge a book by its cover."

"Or the first paragraph." I added, making Butters giggle in a higher pitch. He took to playing Marjorine seriously; and if I hadn't of known I would have never picked It to be him.

"Usually I just skip to the action paragraph and we'll leave it at that." Kenny gave a wink, and I snorted while shaking my head.

The music slowly drifted off, and the rest of our crew came over. Stan leant over and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek; which in turn made Kenny make stupid little cooing noises.

"Our band's playing next, so you guys have fun without us, alright?" He stated, making Kenny stand up with a grin. "Kenny, we're not playing that song."

"Why not? It'd be funny." He rolled his eyes with the grin still plastered to his face. "Fine, we'll stick to plans then."

We watched intently as the four band members all drifted off towards the Dj in the back corner of the room; and suddenly I felt like a piece of meat between three or four girls. Luckily Pip came over and took Kenny's seat, and Butters smiled with a smirk.

"Well, this is nice." Pip said in his quiet voice. "But it's going to be hard dancing with all these gorgeous women."

Wendy, Sally, Red and Bebe all giggled in that girly way that always made boys weak at the knees. Only it doesn't work well on us guys that are well; batting on the same team as them.

"Well, I need to actually be with my partner so I'll bid farewell for now. Later guys!" Wendy jumped up and skipped over to Christophe; who seemed to give a huge breath of relief.

"Well, Sally and I need to talk some matters for a bit, so I'm out." Bebe stated calmly. "But next song we'll dance, ok Ky?"

"Sure." I gave a smile and stood up. It felt strange, me holding my hand out to Butters and him going pink and taking it shakily. Pip instantly stood up and took Red in hand and the four of us drifted onto the dance floor as the band started playing.

It was fun, twirling Butters around and watching his blonde wig and white dress twirl with him like oceans. And the smile on his face just seemed to top it all off. I was glad, seeing that smile finally plastered on his face after years of having to be pushed around and hiding behind a mask. His true colours were finally seeping through; and I enjoyed every minute of it.

*---*

It was getting well into the late night, and Stan's band was just finishing up a really slow song. I finally got that dance with Bebe, and we moved ever so slowly together to just enjoy the night. She had a smile plastered on her face the whole night; and as long as we were in this school gym I was determined to make it stay there. Finally the band stopped playing, and we made our way back to the table. I pulled the chair out for her and pushed it back in as she sat down before taking my own. Everyone else seemed to be winding down and chatting away furiously; and I just took the time to watch.

I felt Stan's arms wrap around my shoulders, and I got up to give him a welcoming cuddle. "You were great tonight."

"Thanks babe." He smiled and kissed me lightly. "You seemed to be having fun out there."

"Oh yeah, I was." I let him sit down in my seat, and I leant in close to his ear. "I'm just gonna duck outside for a bit for some fresh air, ok?"

"Sure thing."

I hugged him once more and took my leave out the gym doors. The cold air rushed up to meet my face, and I shivered slightly. It was nice to just forget about everything for one night and just really enjoy the time I had with them…

"Well, hello there Jew."

…Which I knew in the irony of my life; would fuck up somewhere in the ride.

*---*

Well, this is just my luck. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but really; a kidnapping? Come on Cartman, you're more devious than this. He's sitting on an upturned crate, polishing a handgun of some sort.

"Oh please, is this seriously the best you could do?" I finally stated loudly, wishing my hands weren't tied to the chair so I could fold my arms. "I'm actually disappointed in you. I thought you'd be more imaginative; like blowing up the school gym or sending in drones to kill everyone or something."

He finally looked up at me with a hard to read expression. "Well, you were always the smart one."

I smirked. "But you were always the devious one."

We sat, looking at each other for ages. Neither daring to utter a word in case the silence was short lived. But I knew he was waiting for me to keep talking like I always used to do to stall time.

"You know I figured out what you were up to." I kept my smirk plastered to my face. "It was amazing how easily you could slip under the radar and no one noticed your true intentions."

He didn't bat an eyelid as I continued. "Kenny was your first to go wasn't he? He was too kind and caring and you couldn't handle that. Butters was a good one too; making everyone believe you didn't want him back because of Kenny. Then you had to sort out Craig, right? Killing Stripes was a cruel way to do it, but you knew he'd call me first to get me out of your way. Isn't that right?"

He still said nothing and I kept going; faking the confidence in my tone. "But mine was supposed to be a huge finale wasn't it? But I foiled that when I went to Pip's house instead of Craig's like you mentally planned. Isn't that right? Did you enjoy me by the way? Enjoy my crying as you laughed in my face? I hope I was worth it."

"Like I said, you were always the smart one."

"Oh but wait a minute." I scoffed and laughed at the same time. "This plan gets better right? Now you're going to shoot me; and while Stan is weeping over my dead body you're gonna move in to comfort him. I figured it out and no one else could see it. It wasn't me you were after at all. And it certainly wasn't revenge."

I waited for him to stare directly at me with that blank look. "It's all because you've fallen in love with Stan. And you want to get rid of everyone he holds dear to him, because you and I both know he'd never consider you to be anything."

He looked away, and I couldn't help myself. "I knew it. I knew you were after him. As devious as you were, you were as easy to read as a child's book."

He finally spoke. "Well, now that you've figured it all out, hardly worth keeping you hanging any longer. But you've forgotten one thing Jew; I always have a Plan B."

I watched as he pulled the gun from pointing at me to aiming at his head. "Plan B; I shoot myself and splatter you with my blood. And when the police come; you'll be charged with my murder."

"As fun as that sounds; me watching you kill yourself. Wouldn't be pointless? After all, you love seeing me suffer. So why not just stick with Plan A, and no one will ever find out what you've done?"

He pulled the gun away and looked from it to me. Ever so slowly he raised it to aim at my head. I noticed his hands were shaky.

"Come on Cartman; you can do it." I played on his pathetic ness. "Just one shot right between the eyes. Come on, you can do it."

He hesitated, seethed at my face and aimed as hard as he could.

"Come on. It'll take three seconds. Tick, tick, tick….boom."


	16. Chapter 16

Alright, I wont keep you guys waiting any longer. So who actually thought I had finished the story with such an open cliffhanger?

Hehe, but this is the final chapter. It's been fun writing this for you and I'm glad people enjoyed reading it a much as i wrote it for you. I will miss updating this fic though.

Be sure to look out for updates on Dear God, Why Me?!? Along with new fics such as "Change of Plans" and a few more I have planned up my sleeve.

Enjoy guys~

Chapter Sixteen

The night of the ball was supposed to be a perfect night where we'd all go home and keep a happy buzz til we went back to school in the morning. Instead; I had to be hauled off the to police station and answer questions that I simply couldn't. And now at school; I was standing at the gate staring at the floor with my brow closely knit. It just sucked that the night to end all nights was ruined because of some selfish asshole.

"Stan?" I looked up to see Wendy calmly walking over to towards me, Christophe by her side. I gave a small half assed smile and went back to staring at the floor. I just was not in the mood for anything; but Wendy decided it was better to let it all out in the open to get it off our chests. I decided to start.

"I just don't get it. Why no one else knew about it." I kept my frown on my face. "it just doesn't make any sense to have not figured it out beforehand."

"But if you figured it out; would you been able to stop this?" Wendy took my hand gingerly. "I ask myself the same thing and the same answer comes to me; no. We didn't figure it out or get wind of it because we just didn't understand it enough."

"I just can't believe he's…gone. Out of our lives." I replied, finally looking up at them. "I mean; there was so much history between us and its just gone in one night…"

"It may be gone, but never forgotten." Wendy smiled, before frowning just like me. I swear we were separated at birth or something. "I used to love him too…"

"Used to, zere's a difference." Christophe had pulled out a smoke and lit it, much to Wendy's disapproval.

"Hey, what's with all the glum faces?" I looked up, and smiled at the owner of the voice.

Kyle gave a small smile and shook his head before coming right up to us. "No one died you know."

Instantly the protectiveness in me swelled up. "But you could have?! Why didn't you tell me what was going to happen?! I could've….could've…"

He shook his head and I watched his curls bob. "No, there was no need to get you involved. I told you this."

"So…vat exactly happened last night zen?" Christophe looked at my Kyle with great interest. Kyle smirked.

"It's interesting if anything." He started, grabbing my hand and squeezing it; as if reassuring me he was indeed still alive and breathing. "Cartman had this ultimate goal; to eliminate his enemies one by one til he could finally reach his ultimate prize."

"And that was?" Wendy asked, leaning in close in case she missed anything.

"The love of Stan." I froze at my name; and soon I was disgusted.

"He, was in love with me? And wanted me to love him? Gross!" I commented loudly, and Kyle giggled.

"Now you see why I didn't want you to know? You would've made the situation worse. Anyway; he didn't enjoy the fact that we were finally together, and knew that unless I was still in the picture he could never have you.

"So he made this plan to get me alone; picking last night when I ducked out of the gym, to kidnap me and eventually kill me. But I knew what he was going to do that; and I knew I shouldn't have, but I pushed him over the edge. Kept egging him on to shoot me; and it got to him so badly he turned the gun on himself and shot his leg. He threw the gun at me and called the cops knowing I couldn't do anything while being tied to the chair. That's where his statement fucked up; and that is why I got let off scott free today."

I thought my eyes would fall out of my head as he smiled as he finished. How could he smile when he might have not been standing here today?!

"Wow…Kyle…I-I don't know what to say…" Wendy was just as shocked as I was. "So was Cartman charged?"

He shook his head and I looked in anger. He looked at me and squeezed my hand again. "Better. He's being locked up in the loony bin as we speak."

"Vell, I guess all to say here is all's vell zat ends vell, yes?" Christophe said bluntly, and I watched at Kyle nodded.

"Yup; he wont be bugging us anymore."

"Well, why don't we go and have lunch at the diner since school's done for today?" Wendy suggested. "We can gather the guys and gals and just talk about last night before all this happened."

I finally smiled and nodded. "Sure thing; we'll catch you guys up. I wanna talk with Kyle alone."

"Sure thing sweety." Wendy grabbed Christophe's hand and walked down the street while punching the buttons on her phone.

I turned to Kyle, who looked up at me with those almost saddened green eyes; and instinctively I pulled him into a tight embrace. It was me however to utter a sob; realising that it was three seconds difference that I could have very well lost him and wouldn't know til they found him.

Aww, please don't cry." He said softly in my chest. "I'm still here. That's all that matters, right?"

I gave a smile and leant down to kiss him softly. "Yeah, it is. I just can't believe how dumb you can be sometimes."

"I know, but what was the phrase he used…" He tapped his chin and smiled. "…Love makes us do stupid things."

I chuckled at how corny that line truly was; but then stopped to see how truly serious he was being.

"Oh, and another thing." He said as he pulled away to hold my hands. "I know it you that drew the picture in my locker."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"I know your handwriting when I see it."

"Oh, right." I replied, pretending to act dumb. He winked at me and handed me a sheet of paper.

"Here, this is yours. We should go and find the others."

I looked up from the paper and gave a soft smile. "I'll catch you up, alright?"

He nodded with a grin and turned to jog down the footpath. I looked down at the folded paper; and without another thought opened it to look inside. On it was a pretty biro sketch of a guy with devil wings staring in the direction my angel picture was…as if they were staring at each other. I smiled when I realised it was me in the picture, and gave a soft laugh at the two words written in the corner in beautiful cursive writing:

_My Devil._

_*---*_

So, did you see this ending coming? Or did I fool you like I planned? *giggles*


End file.
